Meet me in the 1920's
by KlarolineforeverX
Summary: Stefan wasn't the only one to meet Klaus and Rebekah in the 1920's, he brings along Caroline. The moment she sees her friend with two strangers at a speak-easy. She never expected to meet the seductive Niklaus Mikaelson and fall victim to his charm. Klaus falls victim to her charms just as much as she falls for his. but what happens when Mikael shows up? what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for giving this a go. Hope you enjoy it! Please review.**

The roaring 20's!

A time for partying and a time for secret drinking. Flappers; wild, care-free, fashionable young women intent on having fun and doing whatever the hell they like to do so; Rich, powerful, excited men – drink (illegally) their troubles away and go out to play at speakeasies', finding a young flapper along the way who are more than welcome to play along until the night ends.

Tonight at one particular speakeasy; where the music was flowing and everybody had a drink in their hands, chatting to other wild-partygoers about what an amazing place it was to wind down. A sharp looking, handsome man, dresses in a; sleek black and white tux and a bow tie; sat sharing a delicious, tasty human with a rather beautiful blond, dressed in a delicate flapper dress; an original.

This speakeasy was a place where allot of vampires could be found. Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson.

_**Caroline POV **_

What the hell am I still doing here? I'm tired, I want to go home and I can't find my bloody friend! Where is Stefan when you need him?

I look around one last time and I finally spot him sucking the blood out of a compelled woman with what looks like a very beautiful looking flapper, who is hell bent on reaching Stefan's toes through his mouth, now.

I'm guessing I will be here a little longer than expected.

Another man approaches the three. I can only see his back, but I can tell he's rich like Stefan and possibly richer. His hair is slicked back and he's wearing the conventional black and white tux, but this time with a black tie, I can see where it sticks out a little at the back.

I see him take the blond by the arm and drag her away from my friend's mouth, tugging her up to stand. Stefan as always the night in shining armour stands up in defence and I can see the blond bombshell stand in-between the two men, separating them and the fight that may start to blow any second.

I roll my eyes and start to make my way over, detaching myself from the drunken idiot who has decided to try and have his way with me.

I huff in annoyance. Why did I agree to come out tonight?

I'm finally in standing right beside the two angry looking vampires and one smirking, amused one.

"Stefan what have you done this time?"

All three pairs of eyes turn to me. Stefan grants me a small smile.

"Care bear –"

"Don't call me Care bear! Or I shall for all eternity call you ripper!"

Just at this moment a passerby; a male, drunken man, the one who had taken a fancy to me before; makes his drunken way over to me.

"'ello lovely lady, how 'bout a cheeky dance? 'Ey?"

I turn to him ever so slowly. "Will you piss off?"

The mysterious man with the dazzling blue eyes I can now see, give a hearty chuckle. His features are beyond handsome, pink kissable lips, sharp features, soft smooth skin, and hair slicked right back to bring out his delectable face.

"Way hey, Miss! Just wanna see if ye dance moves are as sexy as you!"

I go to open my mouth but the stranger answers for me.

"I believe she just told you to piss off. So now do as she says and never speak to her again, or I will suck the blood out of your body until you are empty and bone dry." I see his iris expanding. He's compelling him.

The drunken stranger walks away, without a backward glance and disappears into the crowd.

I turn to the gorgeous stranger. "Thank you"

He smirks, revealing his cheeky dimples. "You are very much welcome" he tells me in his own sexy British accent that sends shivers through my spine and takes my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. "Your name is?"

I smile up at him, "Caroline Forbes. And yours?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson. Call me Nik" he tells me still smirking, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Caroline!" Stefan calls me.

I finally turn towards him. He stands there holding onto the blonds arm, looking at me like I've gone mad.

"Yes, Stefan?" I say in my politest the, giving him a fake smile.

I'm still not pleased with him leaving my earlier.

"What did you want, Care? Is there something the matter"

"Well I wanted to get out of here but it seems you have attached yourself to the lovely lady at your side. Your name is?" I turn to the blond glaring at the man sill holding my hand and smirking at me.

She finally switches her eyes to me and gives me a smile. "Rebekah. Nik's sister."

"Nice to meet you Rebekah."

"So" Nik suddenly speaks up. "This is the famous Stefan Salvatore, I have been hearing so much about." He drawls, looking Stefan dead in the eye. He turns to Rebekah with a mischievous smirk. "You're right he does have funny hair"

Stefan gives an offended chuckle. I smirk at him. He does have funny hair, sometimes.

"What do you want Nik?" Rebekah asks her brother, madder than ever.

"Well, I was bored and wanted to go home."

"Well you can go without me I'm not your girlfriend. Are you leaving or not"

He takes a step towards her. "No but you are my sister, which means you have to do as I say." His menacing, hard face suddenly softens and gives a smirk. "Anyway, it all depends on whether Caroline here wants to stay or not" he turns to me and looks me over.

I'm wearing a low cut blue sequined dress that reaches my knees, a pattern of dark blue flowers and swirls spreading right across it. A normal flappers dress. My hair is tied up into a bun with a fake blue flower stuck into its side.

"Well, if we are all staying and I am not left on my own again" I turn to glare at Stefan. "Then I suppose I can stay a little while longer"

He smiles dazzlingly at me, once again taking my hand and leads me to sit next to him in the booth.

Stefan and Rebekah look awkward and slowly sit down opposite us, staring at us like we're aliens from outer space.

We say nothing not sit there, staring seductively into each other's eyes. I bite my lip and grin, while he slowly licks his lower lips and smirks leaning closer to me.

"Drinks anybody?" Stefan calls.

Rebekah asks for wine.

Stefan looks at us.

"Caroline?"

"A martini Stefan, please." I say without taking my eyes off of Nik.

"Nik?"

"A scotch on the rocks, thank you Stefan"

His eyes never leave mine. Stefan walks away to the bar, leaving Nik, Rebekah and I all to our selves.

"So Caroline" Rebekah breaks through the hypnotising gaze. I turn to her. "How do you and Stefan know each other?"

"He and I used to be childhood friends, his brother was not as charming as him and rather mean so I tended to stay away from him, however Stefan was welcoming. We were turned together when we were walking to our carriage one night in the late 1880's. We helped each other get through it, but he is very much an uncontrollable ripper from time to time. We have been friends ever since"

I see relief wash over her features before she tries to disguise it. I give a giggle.

"You have no competition in me Rebekah. I can assure you I never have and never will have romantic feelings for Stefan; it would be like dating my brother."

She gives me a warm smile and nods her head. Stefan appears with a waitress following him, carrying our drinks. She places them on the table and then scuttles away.

I reach for my martini and take out the olive.

"You don't like olives? Why get a drink with them?" Nik asks me, smirking at me amused.

"I hate them; they just come with a nice drink. Would you like it?" I hold it out for him.

He smiles seductively and leans in to take it off of the stick with is mouth, his lips brushing my fingers at the same time.

I smirk right back at him and take a sip of the martini.

Rebekah starts telling us all about a trip to Paris she took with Nik that went horribly wrong, laughing at all the wacky things they ended up doing when they were running away. Running away from what?

I tip my head back and laugh at one particular comment and I feel a hand place itself on my knee and start to slide its way up my leg to my thigh. I glance at the man sitting next to me how is now looking down at me, licking those pink lips again.

Let's not make this too easy.

"Please excuse me"

I get up and walk over to the bathroom. I don't really need it, but it gives me the chance to leave him wanting more and for me to check my makeup.

I'm away for at least five minutes and I finally decide to head back to the table.

I'm stopped halfway by an arm pulling me to a chest. I look up into the magnificent eyes of Nik, who is staring down at me with that ever present smirk and those adorable dimples.

"They've gone back to Stefan's house love, which I am to believe, you share with him?"

"Indeed I do." I let out a sigh. "I suppose when I left they started to touch each other's toes through their mouths again? Well another night listening to those two!"

He grins at me, obviously liking my comment. "How about you come to stay with me? The house is all but empty and you wouldn't have to listen to those two. How about it sweetheart."

I look up at him grinning. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Mr Mikaelson?"

He wraps his arms around me. "And what if I am?" his hand slips down to my behind.

"That all depends"

"On what?" he whispers seductively, leaning into trail kisses along my neck

"On whether I you can convince me"

He grins up at me and takes my hand, leading me out of the speakeasy and to his car.

He opens the door for me and I slip inside. Nice car. He's next to me in a flash.

This is going to be fun.

We soon arrive at his house. When I say house I mean grand mansion. Jesus he must be rich!

He helps me out of the car and takes my arm, making our way to the front door. He slowly unlocks it, looking at me mischievously as he opens it. We walk in and he locks it again.

Before I have time to register my surroundings I'm crushed against the door, but Nik as the attacks my mouth with his. I gasp and he takes full advantage, slipping his tongue to dance with my own. I moan when out tongues meet while he groans. My hands go to run through his hair, messing it up; while he explores my body with his graceful hands. He lifts me up and guides my legs around his waist. I do as he wishes and I feel his hands move around me to cup my behind with both hands.

He drags his mouth away for a few seconds. "Now... How can I convince you to spend the night with me?"

**So how was it? Should I continue? Please review! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2 Stefan the idiot!

**Here you go the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it! **

_**Klaus POV**_

She giggles at me before I cut her off with another round of hot, passionate kisses. As much as I love that sound I love kissing her even more. Just the feel of her soft lips close to mine has been driving me mad all night long. I had even suggested Rebekah and that idiot Stefan go to his place instead of hers just so I could spend the night with her. I may have also even suggested they get together in the first place.

_What is she doing to me?_

"A lady... Never reveals... her secrets" he mumbles in-between hot kisses.

I chuckle at her. She's stubborn and feisty – I like it!

"Well, I'll just have to coax it out of you then. And I think I know how..." I chuckle darkly, slipping my hands up her long, smooth legs and under her dress.

I dip down and slowly lick from the dip between her breasts all the way up to her luscious lips, while clasping onto the weak material of her panties and ripping them apart and letting the pieces fall to the floor.

I slip my tongue back into her mouth and moan when it comes into contact with hers. I slip my index finger inside her hot core. She's already hot and wet, just like I want her to be.

I slide my finger in and out, basking in the sound of her fresh moans of pleasure. I slip my other hand upwards to undo the tie of her dress; however before I can reach it, we are interrupted by a knock on the door.

_What the fuck?_

She stills. "Who is that?"

"It's me Rebekah! Let me in!"

I growl as Caroline removes herself from where she is crushed between me and the door. I watch her as she makes her self presentable, but still ravishing and picks up her shredded underwear and hides it in her purse. I chuckle when her cheeks grow red.

I finally let in a tear-streaked, red faced, livid Rebekah. She sweeps in and slams the door behind her. She stares at both of us.

"What is it Rebekah? Can't you see where busy?"

She ignores me and turns on Caroline, who looks at her with a neutral face, giving nothing away.

"Your little friend is a complete arse!"

Caroline cracks a smile and her eyes soften. "Oh believe me, I know more than anyone – just how much of an ass Stefan can be! What did he do this time?"

Rebekah goes to answer but I cut her off. "Why don't we sit down and have a nice drink while we have this god-forsaking chat? I know I need a bloody drink now!"

We walk to the lounge and both girls sit down on opposite seats while I fix a glass of blood for each of us. I hand one to Rebekah first and then cross over to Caroline who raises her eyebrow at me. Crap! I roll my eyes in response. I am just as bloody disappointed as her!

Damn Stefan!

"Go on, what did he do, sister?" I ask her while taking my place by a crossed legged Caroline. I smirk thinking about her panties. I place a hand on her thigh, trailing my fingers across the smooth skin. I feel she shiver and my grin widens.

"Well we were in his car driving back to his apartment when he all of a sudden stops the car. I asked him what the bloody hell did her think he was doing and he just turns and looks at me like I've gone mad! He started to question how old I was, where I came from and wanted to know about you, Nik and why you where interested so much in Caroline. I didn't tell me much and he started to get really irritated and heated, I told him to calm down but he wouldn't shut up."

Caroline nods her head as if this is normal! What the fuck? Is he some kind of creep?

Rebekah carries on. "Soon I just had enough and got out of the car and started walking here but then he came running up to me begging forgiveness saying her was just concerned for me and Caroline as you seemed off to him, apparently."

He thinks I'm off? What the fuck does that make him, a loony tune?

"I told him to back up off of my family and leave you alone. He just said fine and started taking me back to his car. Then her bloody well stops again and says he's hungry! So we stop for a bite, we have two or three people and then I say I've had enough and just wanted to go back to his apartment now. And then do you know what he said to me?"

"What?" both I and Caroline say in union.

She carries on like we haven't just said it in the most bored voices in the history of mankind.

"He says I'm a buzz kill and spoiled, and maybe I should just go back to my brother if I want to be boring! Can you believe that? Me! Boring!"

Caroline speaks up. "I wouldn't take it to heart; Stefan gets like that when he's had a few drinks. Let's not forget he is a ripper and a very strong one, he will just carry on feeding and feeding until there is no one left to feed on remember? I promise you within six hours you will have him knocking on your door apologising."

"And what about him criticising Nik?"

Yes what about that? Will she defend her precious friend again? And leave me looking like a fool no doubt.

"For that I must say he was acting like a tool" _What? _Seems our little Caroline doesn't always agree with everything Stefan does. "He always does it and even I am tired of it, however his brother is worse!"

"Brother?" I ask, clenching my hand tighter on her thigh.

"Yes, his name is Damon. I have met him once or twice; hit on me both times, the annoying twit! Now he is a complete tool!"

I chuckle and so does Rebekah. "I can talk to him if you like?" she asks Rebekah with a smile.

"And say what?"

"That I know what he's done and if he doesn't fix it I will rip his balls off and give them to you two as special keepsakes to prod and poke?"

I tip my head back and laugh along with Rebekah. I like this feisty little one, she seems... Special.

"Well I better be going" she says ad stands.

What? No! She can't leave, not yet!

"You're leaving?" I stand up along with her.

"Someone has to go and find that idiot of a friend of mine haven't they?"

"No! You can stay here, it's late. I'm sure Stefan can look after himself"

"I can't stay here, I'm sure you haven't got any room. And that maybe so but he does need a little help every now and then."

"Well you know that isn't true sweetheart" I say wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer to me so she's crushed against me chest. "I have lots of room in my bed for you!"

"Yuck! Nik! She can have the guest bedroom; I don't want to be up all night listening to you two!"

I turn to glare at her. "But I have to when you have a gentleman caller?"

She just glares at me, not saying a word.

"The guest bedroom would be lovely. Thank you"

What?

I turn to her amazed. She smirks at me.

She leans in close to whisper in my ear. "Give you more time to think of the many different ways you can get me to spend the night with you."

She walks away then following Rebekah upstairs to the guest bedroom

I smirk. The vixen!

No sleep tonight for me.

**Please review. I know this chapter was a bit boring but I couldn't let them sleep together on the first night of meeting! That wouldn't make Caroline very stubborn would it? **


	3. Chapter 3 fun!

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! **

_**Klaus POV**_

"Good morning brother" Rebekah says cheerfully as she walks into the breakfast area; quickly giving me a kiss on the cheek before taking her seat at the opposite end of the table.

"Sister" I let my irritation flow into my tone of voice.

I'm still pissed at her for interrupting my night with the blond beauty upstairs. I had her in the palm of my hand and then bloody Rebekah has to come in and ruin everything doesn't she! She owes me, big time! Along with that ripper of hers.

I couldn't get to sleep all night thinking about all the naughty things I wanted to do to Caroline. It was maddening! Every time I closed my eyes, I envisioned all kinds of scenarios which involved; me, Caroline, being naked, hot, sweaty, writhing together, moaning, groaning, screaming in ecstasy. And then when I opened my eyes and saw she wasn't beside me all I felt was disappointment and a strong desire to go up to her room and convince her to let me ravish her until daylight.

Just on time, the vixen I'm thinking of making my own strolls into the room with her little smile of satisfaction on her face. She looks at me and winks. The bloody vixen!

"Good morning Rebekah, Nik"

"Good morning" Rebekah replies, paying no attention to the fact that the Caroline and I are literally eye fucking each other from across the table. I smirk and lick my lips; of I'd love to feel her lips roaming on mine again, her tongue dancing the tango with mine. She smirks back and bites down on her bottom lip seductively. I feel tightness in my pants. Damn she really knows how to get under my skin.

Now let's hope I can get her underneath me on my bed, moaning my name in passion.

There's a knock at the door and Rebekah goes to answer it, leaving Caroline and I alone.

"So Nik" she speaks up, fluttering her eye lashes and giving me a knowing smirk. "How did you sleep last night?"

I grin at her. "Well I slept perfectly love, dreaming about all the delicious things I wanted to do to you all night long"

She smiles widely back at me and leans back in her chair. I see her breathing increase and her chest rise and fall quicker, making those full, luscious breasts of hers rise as well.

"Well it seems you weren't the only one"

I smile smugly. It seems I've gotten under her skin as well.

"It's just a shame we were interrupted when we where" I can tell by her tone she's just as angry as me by the interruption my little sister gave us last night.

"How about tonight? We could go to the club again and then..." I offer, hoping the chances of being with her soon are not smashed to pieces.

"If you earn it" she smiles seductively and takes a bite out of her sausage but not before swirling her tongue around the end, teasing me.

My cock stiffens even more. God help me!

I get up quickly and lock the door. Rebekah can give us a little privacy.

"What are you doing?" she asks confused.

I walk over to her slowly and stand behind her chair. I sweep her hair out of the way and lean down to press soft kisses along her neck, letting my tongue grace her skin. I hear her gasp and I grin against her skin. I let my hands skim her body, feeling her plump breasts underneath my fingertips. I feel her nipples tighten and I massage them slowly.

I hear her moan. I lean down to whisper in her ear. "Do you like that, sweetheart?"

She moans in response. I remove one of my hands and clasp hold of one of hers, bringing it to the huge bulge in my trousers. "This is what you do to me. Everything you do is so sexy; I just can't help myself around you. I must have you"

"I want you too" she whispers back.

I act quickly, sweeping her up into my arms and making her sit of the edge of the table, while I stand between her legs. I crush her lips against mine, making our tongues tango together. "So sweet" I whisper against her mouth.

I pull the strap of her sundress down to reveal the fresh, smooth skin of her shoulder. I groan and nip at her soft flesh there. "So beautiful"

I pull up her skirts, skimming my hands along her perfect, long legs.

"Nik! Open the damn door"

I groan in frustration. Perfect timing every time sister!

"Piss off Rebekah"

"No this is my home too Nik!"

Caroline sighs and pulls away from me. "Let's just leave it there. It's obvious we can't do anything now"

I moan and pout, hanging onto her. "No!" I say sounding like a sullen child. "I want you!"

She giggles sweetly. "Later!" she strokes my face, brushing her finger tips against my lips. I growl playfully and bite her lips with my human teeth. She giggles again and pulls away, going over to the door while fixing herself and opens it to reveal an irritated Rebekah with a flushed Stefan at her side.

"Really Nik on the table" she crosses her arms at me and glares at the two of us.

"Really Rebekah you can't comment. Unless you have forgotten Percy from last month?"

She flushes and looks down at the floor. I fucking new it!

"What do we all want to do today?" Caroline asks us all when we sit back down, but now with the new addition of Stefan – who is keeping quiet for once.

I know what I want to do!

"How about some shopping?" Rebekah pipes up, effectively ruining my dream once again.

"That sounds lovely! What about you Nik?" she turns to me.

I think for a moment, and then a spectacular idea pops into my head. "How about I come along my sweet? I can show you all the dresses I think would look ravishing on you" I wink at her and she giggles again.

What a lovely sound.

Rebekah huffs in annoyance. "Do you have to Nik?"

I glare at her "Yes I do! Besides Stefan can come along as well, for your pleasure sister"

Oh this will be fun!


	4. Chapter 4 disgusting game

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Disclaimer; I own nothing. Only the story is mine. **

_**Caroline POV**_

"What do you think of this one?"

I twirl around in the dressing room, waiting for Nik's opinion on my tenth dress of the day; a turquoise knee length skirt that ha shoulder length sleeves and a small swirl pattern across the neck line. He assesses me up and down before grimacing and shaking his head.

"No. Not sexy enough! How about this one?" he holds up a sleek crimson red dress that ends just past the knee, a silk under dress covered in different lengths of fabric string and two pieces of thin silk as straps. Who knew Nik was a fashion diva?

I go back into the changing rooms and re-dress into the new red devil dress. I look at myself in the mirror; it hugs me in all the right places and when I slip on my red, elbow length, silk, gloves I look like a true flapper.

I whisk the curtain to the side and step back out. "So?"

He looks me up and down, a sexy grin forming on his luscious lips when he licks them. I bite my lip teasingly, looking him in the eye.

He slowly stands up and steps towards me. "Now you look truly ravishing sweetheart" he murmurs huskily.

He stares down at me, hunger lighting up his eyes. He leans closer and I slip a gloved hand behind his neck, pulling him closer.

"Ravishing you say?" I smirk just before our lips meet in a hungry kiss, which shocks both of us with its need. Our tongues fight for dominance, as our hands do all the exploring; slipping underneath my dress, undoing the buttons of his shirt, sliding over soft thighs, trailing down hard, muscular abs. We moan in sync and he quickly picks me up; wrapping my legs around his waist as the carries me back into the changing room and shuts the curtain behind us.

He slams me against the mirror wall, taking my lips powerfully, in a way only the original vampire can.

"Ma'am?" the store assistant calls out, looking for the disappearing blond lady who was here a second ago, she swears it. "Sir?" and the deviously handsome man, who accompanied her.

We break away from the kiss for a second, listening for whether she will come in searching the dressing rooms or walk away in a huff; either thinking they had run off stealing or doing exactly what they were doing now.

Huffs it is as she heads back into the main store, mumbling to herself about randy men and slutty flappers.

We chuckle together and carry on our make-out session.

This must be my lucky dress.

**AT THE CLUB**

_**Klaus POV**_

"Stefan, enlighten me; what makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire when you are nothing but a diluted bloodline"

"Don't listen to him Stefan" Rebekah glares at me from across the booth. I grin and spread my arms out behind me, my right coming to rest behind Caroline and I wrap my arm around her shoulders, effectively pulling her closer.

"And where is the rest of your family?" he asks me, taking a sip of his drink. Oh this is a good story... Well for me anyway, my family – not so much.

"Well, let's see...umm, I killed most of them" I say innocently, almost like it means nothing. To me is doesn't, not while Mikael is still around and kicking. I shrug and shift into a more comfortable position.

Caroline looks at me, a frown gracing her beautiful face. My gaze is drawn to her lips, her dark red painted lips; contrasting with her pale, snow-like skin. How I want to take those lips right now. But Rebekah pulls me out of my trance.

"But not all" she turns to me, unfazed about our brothers daggering.

I smile at her smugly. She chose correctly.

"And your okay with that?" Caroline asks her, taking a sip of her apple martini.

"Well we all had the chance to choose a side" she turns back to me and covers my hand with her own, squeezing it. "I chose the right one... eventually"

I smile back at her. A good job too otherwise I truly would be alone.

A man comes up interrupting our line of conversation; dressed in a business suit, hair slicked back and an un-fashionable moustache.

"Where the hell is my wife?" he demands. Oh, wrong thing to do, with this crown human.

I glance at Stefan, who looks all the innocent, but I still see a smug smirk play on his mouth. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

"Oh I don't know; I give up!"

"You think you're so tuff, hiding in your bar, drink 'in your licker" the stupid man points to Stefan, who looks around at us, as if her doesn't know what the hell this man is going on about. "A telephone call to Chicago PD might set ye' straight"

"Ooohhhhhh" I fake, mock horror and chuckle along with everybody. How stupid can this man get?

"Lila! Lila please! " Stefan shouts over to a brunette woman, coming up the steps near or booth. "Come here for a second"

"Oh thank god! Come on we're leaving!" The man turns to who supposedly is his wife.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Stefan latches onto his arm. "You're sitting"

I see his iris expend. Compulsion?

Stefan nods his head to the empty seat next to Caroline and I; the man slowly sits down awkwardly next to me while his wife sits down next to a smug, amused Stefan. I raise my eyebrows at him, challengingly.

Stefan removes the unsuspecting, compelled woman's glove and draws out a pocket knife. What is he planning?

"Stefan what are you doing?" Caroline asks warily, leaning forward.

"Just a little... Experiment, Care" He shrugs his shoulders

"What the hell are you doing" the man looks horrified as he see's Stefan move the blade over to Lila's wrist cutting it open slowly.

The blood pours into the empty glass beside Stefan.

"Stefan!" Caroline almost shouts, appalled. Obviously this is not her thing.

I stare at Stefan with a wondrous smirk on my face. He isn't half bad, maybe he could possible become... what's the word? A friend?

Caroline glances at me but I'm too consumed by what's happening I don't notice her. She stands up suddenly and makes her way out of the booth. "I'm leaving! Play your disgusting game without me"

And the fool that I am, I don't follow her as she leaves and heads to the bar.

_**Caroline POV**_

I can't believe what the hell I have just witnessed! And the look on Nik's face terrified me to my very core! He looked... amused, fascinated even. What the hell kind of person is fascinated by a ma watching his wife's blood pour into a glass, helplessly. I knew what Stefan was going to make him do next – he was going to make the man drink his own wife's blood.

And the originals like that sort of crazy crap do they? Well they can fucking forget me being any part in their group of evil, mongrels!

Nik supposedly cares for me? He didn't even fucking follow me! Shows how much her cares! Well he will get none of the things I was going to give him tonight that's for sure.

I order of strong vodka martini and quickly chug it down. A mart looking man from across the bar stares at me in wonder; a Cheshire grin spread across his ruggedly handsome face.

"Wow little lady, you sure know how hold your drink, huh?"

I smirk at him. "You have no idea!"

"What's your name? He asks me.

"Caroline"

He smirks back seductively, "Lucas. You want another?" He nods to the empty glass in my hand.

"Sure, thank you darling" I purr. I don't hear a heartbeat.

"The pleasure is all mine babe" he orders the drinks and comes closer to me; leaning in towards me.

"See anyone tasty tonight" he asks huskily, licking his lips as though he can already taste the blood.

"A few, but none really my taste" I shrug and sip my martini this time.

"Perhaps I can change your mind?" I hear an undercurrent to his words. I give him a once over. He seems like my type and since Mr. Mikaelson's still ignoring my existence and laughing loudly with my friends and his sister from the booth; I don't see why not. But I'm still not a slut.

"How about we go out to dinner first? I like to get to know my prey before I sneak of into the night with them" I lick my lips.

He smiles at me with appraisal and offers me his arm, leading me out of the club. It seems at least one person is willing to spend time and listen to me tonight.

Maybe this night isn't so bad after all?

_**Klaus POV**_

I chuckle at Liam's horrific expression after he's jugged down the whole glass of his wife's blood.

This has been one hell of a night! Stefan has turned out to be a real laugh; if only Caroline were here to see what's happening.

Where is she anyway? I feel a little guilty for just letting her go like that while I knew she was shock-up and appalled at what was going on. But I can't help it if my inner desires come out to play from time to time.

I glance around the club, with no luck until I see her on the arm of Lucas Averton. I have to double take when I see her lean in closer to him and laugh at whatever the hell he's saying, smacking his arm playfully.

My good mood ends in an instant when I see them leave the club.

"Nik what's wrong?"

I don't answer but make my way to follow them.

What the hell did I do? What the hell is she doing?

**Thanks for reading! How did you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5 weak

_**Caroline POV**_

I feel someone's eyes watching me.

Every move I make I feel it; the piercing gaze of my follower studying me.

I glance back but see no one. Lucas asks me what's wrong but I just shake my head and smile.

Who is it? And what is their problem?

Lucas is acting weird. As though he's waiting for something.

What the hell is wrong with him?

He tightens his hold on me.

_**Klaus POV**_

I watch them. I see Caroline look back every now and then but I'm invisible in the shadows; giving me the advantage. I see the son-of-a-bitch wrap an arm around her waist tightly, pulling her into his chest – making me want to pull off his arms and hand then from my ceiling.

She is mine! How dare he strut around like he owns her and how dare she let him?

I see them disappear behind an alleyway – well when I say that I mean; I see him drag her behind the wall and Caroline yelping in surprise.

What the fuck is he trying to do?

I flash over to them, trying to be quicker than I normally am.

"No! Get off!"

"What the fuck is this?" I hiss and immediately see the dick realise his hold on Caroline, from where he has pinned her against the wall and started to try and snog her face off without her permission.

"Klaus?" the dumb bastard asks.

No! The fucking boogie man. I would make a good boogie man.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Averton?"

He looks mortified at the fact of pissing off the original hybrid – the most powerful thing alive. So he should – I'm going to kill him anyway. But first I am going to make him pay for even thinking of laying a hand on MY girl.

"Klaus... buddy..." buddy? BUDDY!? WHAT THE FUCK! "She wanted it! She led me on"

Caroline looks outraged, her earlier vulnerability forgotten. She steps forward.

"We were going to dinner you dick! Before you fucking tackled me behind the wall and tried to rape me!" She screams.

Dinner? Tackled? Rape!?

Oh he's going to get it.

"So you dear to lay your hands on my girl, you try to rape her and now you are lying to my Mr. Averton. A very, very bad Idea."

I step closer, dragging Caroline behind my back where she seems happy to go and clings to my back, burying her face in-between my shoulder blades.

"No! Klaus... You don't actually believe this little bitch do you?"

That's it. I pounce on him, pinning him hard against the wall and grabbing

"Don't you dare call her that, ever again!"

The little shit starts to splutter out an apology but can't quite make the words out with my hand being wrapped around and crushing his neck and all.

"What? What was that? You want a bite?" I ask him mockingly.

"No! I-I-I...need-d-d-d to..."

"Oh well! Looks like you'll have to settle with a bite"

I smirk and sink my extending fangs into his neck, basking in the sound of the shit crying out in pain as the venom seeps through is veins.

After a few seconds of drinking his blood I rip away – tiring away a part of his neck for good measure in the process. Well it looks as though this little shit will never be able to even kiss a woman again now when he his destined to die in the most, horrific, painful way possible.

I let him drop to the floor, howling in pain.

"You see Buddy... I don't like disgusting liars" I seethe and turn back to Caroline who is still hidden behind me.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" I whisper comfortingly, as I step towards her and hold her at arm's length assessing her.

She seems to be physically fine, but that doesn't mean she's not mentally fine.

"What? Oh yeah... sure" she looks confused and venerable. Not at all my Caroline – my strong, sweet Caroline.

I sigh at her behaviour. She seams fragile- as though a single touch would break her beyond repair.

"Oh sweetheart" I pull her gently into my arms and I warp them securely around her in a bear hug. I stroke her hair tenderly and I feel her tears soak my shirt, as she cries. About what happened or what might have happened, I don't know but both are horrific – even for a vampire.

"It's alright my heart, your safe now" I sooth her.

I hate to see my baby so broken and fearful. But now she's with me she will never have to be afraid ever again. I will protect her from everything that may cause her harm. Even me.

After a few minutes I lift her up into my arms; ignoring the pleas and groans from the scumbag withering in pain at my feet – I flash her to my home as quickly as possible.

She cuddles into my chest as I sprint, making my cold, unloving heart, warm-up and glow as I see her relax in my arms and start to fall asleep.

We soon arrive at the house where Rebekah and Stefan are already in bed and going at it like wild animals. Their moans and yells echo off of the wall and I can't help but feel jealous of the air when I want to do that very same thing with the luscious blond in my arms in my own bed. But I quite enjoy being the caring, good guy for once. Perhaps I will even get an award for my troubles soon.

I go into my own room and lay her down on my bed gently as I slip her under the covers to keep her warm if she becomes cold in the fireless room.

I go to walk away and let her sleep while I pour myself a generous glass of scotch when a hand latches onto my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

I look down to see a wide eyed Caroline, looking up at me with glossy eyes.

"Thank you" she whispers "I can't remember ever feeling so weak and have people actually want to help me" she confesses.

Want to help her? She has been abandoned by someone? Left defenceless?

"The pleasure was all mine sweethearts. Although I will spank you for your behaviour tonight, soon" I tease playfully, but I know that I just might sooner or later.

She giggles and brings me to lean down further so I can literally feel her breath on my cheek.

"Will you now?" she teases back and reaches up to kiss me hard on the lips. I instantly responded, slipping my tongue in her mouth – however gently this time, almost lovingly – I don't want her to be thinking I'm taking advantage here.

But I can't help it! The kisses get hotter and hotter until we're both gasping and moaning into each other's mouths. She tugs on me so I'm literally lying on top of her.

Wait does she?

I pull away and stare down at her, trying to see any hint of fear or nervousness. But I see none. Only desire and annoyance at when I pulled away.

"Are you sure?"

She nodes immediately "Yes. I want you."

**What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me. Bye for now! **


	6. Chapter 6 so on the table?

_**Caroline POV**_

"Yes I want you" I whisper against his lips which immediately crash down on mine again; making me want to devour every inch of him.

I pull him down so he's lying beside me on the bed; giving me better access to his amazing body. How did he get like this? He must have had one hell of a workout as a human to get like this.

We start to undress each other slowly; I don't want this to happen quickly and make me regret it ever happened – after tonight I want this to be special and slow; I want to remember it forever.

I unbutton his shirt; letting my fingertips linger on the soft skin their – delighting in the sound of his breathing becoming uneven. I giggle at him; it's amazing what one little touch can do to a man.

"Are you laughing at me Miss Forbes?" he asks me obviously not amused by my outburst.

"Perhaps" I carry on giggling as he flips us so he's resting in-between my legs, hovering over me and looking down at me like he's going to eat me whole.

"Well we'll have to put a stop to that" he whispers and slips his hands underneath my dress to trail along the line of my panties; making me squirm underneath him with excitement. "And I think I know how" he grins and slips his hand underneath the delicate material to cup me intimately. I moan at the contact.

"Do you like that?" he whispers seductively in my ear, rubbing his hand against me before slipping a finger inside me. I moan and shout aloud as he begins to fuck me with his heavenly finger; adding another finger in only minutes later. He fingers me for god knows how long – I can't keep track when he's doing that now can I? I begin to quiver and clench around his fingers, signalling my end when he suddenly pulls his fingers out.

WHAT!?

"What? Why did you stop?" I moan in protest, pleading with him with my eyes to finish me off and give me the release I need.

"I want you to come around my cock my lovely" he soothes me, sitting up slightly and bringing me with him, so I am now sitting up. "Don't worry; I'll let you come soon"

His wicked eyes gleam with lust and amusement. He's getting his own back on me for giggling. That bastard!

"Please..." I beg.

For what; release? For him to be inside of me? For his fingers inside of me again?

I don't really know; but I know I want it – need it.

"Patience my lovely, is a virtue"

"No! Please... I need you"

"And you will have me... but not yet"

I groan and tip my head back; trying to take what's coming to me. He slowly slips my dress over my head, making sure to touch every inch of me skin as he goes; testing me even more. He throws it away without even looking and crushes his lips with mine once again, his tongue duelling with mine for dominance; he pushes me back down before growling at following me. He trails open mouthed kisses along my hot skin, leading down to my aching breasts. He clasps the cup of the lace bra with his teeth and drags it down; before kissing and licking around the nipple slowly and teasingly and then clasping my nipple and sucking it hard – nearly making me come. But he always stops just before I reach my peek and then repeating the cycle again with the other breast.

"Please... please!" I beg, my need making me grow weak and needy.

He chuckles at me. The bastard. "Not yet" he sing songs.

I growl and he carries on chuckling. Oh I'm going to kill him for this! I swear down on all things supernatural; I will have my revenge!

He removes the bra fully and then starts to move down my body; trailing his tongue down my body; cooling my skin but making it hotter at the same time. Oh he is evil.

I moan and groan; calling out when he reaches my crotch. And then... oh wow! He buries his face between my legs; licking and sucking in a way that has never been done to me before. Oh why have I never had this done to me before? It's heavenly! _Because all those other men where armatures and he is the fucking alpha!_

"Please! Please! Please!" I beg, crying out in pleasure with every move he makes.

"What do you want" he moves away for just a second to speak before diving right back in.

"You! I want you inside of me... Please!"

I thrash about and he finally realises me; giving me one last lick he quickly removes his pants and underwear - releasing his rock hard cock; just waiting to slide inside of me.

"You want, you ask, you receive..." he murmurs; placing himself at my entrance and holding my thighs into the right position he finally – yes he FINALLY! Slams into me making us both moan loudly at the feeling. He thrusts in and out making me moan and groan with each slam of pure heavenly pleasure. He moves one hand to rub against my clit with placing the other on my breast; kneading and massaging it until I lose control and shout aloud as I have the best orgasm I have ever had. He soon follows shouting my name loudly as he slams into me one last time before stilling for a few moments and then collapsing on top of me; both of us panting heavily.

He rolls of me but keeps me close; wrapping his arms around me and pulls me to him so I'm lying on his chest.

"_Will you keep it down? Were trying to sleep!" _Rebekah's voice echoes through the room.

We chuckle and ignore her; she was doing the same when we came in – so she can just shut it!

"That was amazing" he tells me, grinning down at me; the desire still glinting in his eyes.

He tightens his grip on me and pulls me up so I'm eye level with him. I stroke his cheek lovingly. "Yes it was wasn't it?" I smile and he smiles back; lighting up the whole room.

He leans in and kisses me gently before burying his face in my neck and snuggling into me.

"Goodnight, my sweetheart"

"Goodnight"

**The next mourning**

I wake up to the smell of hot sex lingering in the air and strong arms wrapped around me from behind. He's still sleeping there, spooning me sweetly. He must sense that I have woken up so stirs himself; his eyes opening – revealing the eyes I never fail to lose myself in.

"Good morning" he smiles and kisses my neck slowly. I giggle at him; he can never get enough can he?

"Good morning"

He trails down my body. Round 2 then?

_**Klaus POV**_

We arrive down stairs in the breakfast room when It's well gone half eleven. Hand in hand and giggling when we talk about all the shouting from Rebekah and Stefan we got wile in the thrones of passion.

We stroll into the room and sit down opposite each other, smirking as we ignore the glares from the other two.

We pick from our plates, continuously glancing at each other and licking lips or biting down on plum red bottom lips. I stare at her, desire clouding my eyes; letting her know I want her again. He and now. Hard and fast.

I feel a foot trail up along my pant leg towards my dick. I lurch forward when she reaches her destination. Oh that wicked, wicked woman.

The other two guess what's about to happen whether they're here or not and quickly exit the room. Good choice.

"So, on the table then?"

**How was it? Sorry if it's rubbish! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 two hours

**Please review and tell me how you like it so far I really enjoy reading them! So please make a review. **

_**Caroline POV**_

We stumble out of the store dressing room, ignoring the glares we received from the store manager and the few costumers still left in the store after they heard our loud, earth shattering, ravish of each other's bodies in the small, not at all soundproof and stable dressing room.

Good times.

We giggle at each other and literally fall out of the shop, steadying ourselves on the store window. I bite my lip as he growls down at me before once gain crashing his lips with mine and taking my tongue in the tango. I moan as he pushes me against the window and grinds his groin into me.

I hear gasps and murmurs of disgust all around us but we don't care. All we care about is us together, right at this moment.

We hear someone clear their throat beside us and finally break away; looking up at the intruder in exasperation.

Rebekah and Stefan stand there in embarrassment. What a buzz kill!

"Rebekah... What do you want?" Nik doesn't sound at all pleased to see the pair as he sighs his greeting.

"Well we wanted to ask if you two lovey doves if you where coming to the club tonight?" Rebekah pipes up.

I notice now that she's all dressed up and ready to go dance or shall I say drink the night away. And not necessarily the alcohol.

"Hhhmmm... I don't know" Nik turns back to me and smirks as he nuzzles my neck. "Should we?"

I sigh in pleasure and smile "I don't see why not... although I don't want a replay of last night. No more bloody draining women and making men drink their own wives blood! Or I'm out of there and never coming back this time"

"I promise Love... I'll probably be too busy anyway" he give me a tempting smirk and continues to nuzzle me.

He is bloody insatiable! And I love it!

I smirk back at him and then turn to Stefan. He's the one I'm worried about. I can't control him – no one can and it scares me. He is impossible to predict and always does whatever the hell he likes. But he is a good friend... so maybe he will just, keep it cool tonight? I bloody hope so!

He sighs and looks at me for a long moment. "Fine... But if some crazy fucker tries it on tonight I will make him pay Care"

I smile – a full beaming smile. See he can be tamed – a little! "Thank you! Only if he deserves it!"

"Well come on then, let's get the hell out of here and back to the house so you two can get ready. Nik! Stop your puppy loving for one minute and move your arse!" Rebekah demands and walks of in the direction of the car.

Puppy love? What the hell does that mean?

We pull away from the window and follow the equally infatuated pair; but still stay close. More like a pair of drunken teenagers on the lookout for mischief and hard core sex all night.

Part of that is true of course! But we can't help it! He's addictive.

We shuffle into the back seat of the car as the other two climb into the front seats. We immediately start to make out again; hands roaming everywhere and tongues devouring mouths. We moan and it starts to get heavy. I want him now.

"Oh please don't start doing it in the back seat!" Stefan moans as he pulls of onto the road.

I pull away and lick my lips. He watches me as I lean back onto the leather seat. I smirk and reach over to rub away some of my smudged lipstick that has found its way onto his plump lips. He grins and bites onto my thumb with his blunt teeth and tugs at it with a low, predatory growl.

We hear sighs come from the front seats and chuckle. What is with those two? Nik tells me they were just like the two of us at the club that night, so why the change in heart? Hypocrites.

We soon arrive back at the house and I run through the door as Nik chases me through the house and up to the bedroom. We obviously catches up to me and throws me on the bed before kneeling between my thighs and taking one leg to rest on his shoulder; nibbling on the soft skin behind my knee. I giggle and try to pull away but the grins in delight and holds me still.

"Oh come on you guys! Please just go two hours without ripping each other's clothes off and I will never complain to you again"

Nik sighs and turns to the standing Rebekah, leaning on the door frame and looks at her in irritation. "Fat chance of that happening sister!"

"I swear it! It please!" she practically begs.

I huff and remove myself from Nik's grasp and go to the closet; looking for a dress to wear tonight. I hear Nik sigh again and scramble of the bed as well.

"2 hours Bekah – then its game over" he mutters, defiantly annoyed at his baby sister.

He isn't the only one.

She leaves with thanks and closes the door behind her. He sighs and comes over to wrap his arms around me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder. An unusual gesture of caring and love on his part.

"I'm going to miss you! Your lips... yours arms... your body..." he groans and tips is head back as if in pain. "Why did she curse me for two hours?"

I giggle at him. "It's just two hours and I promise when it's over... I will give you a big treat" I whisper in his ear.

He shivers and bites my ear playfully. "Don't say things like that! I'm already harder that a fucking rock!"

I giggle again and pull out tonight's dress. I black and nude colour; swirl and tear drop pattered knee length; spaghetti strapped dress. Along with nude dance shoes and a necklace.

"Hair up or down tonight?"

"Hhhhmmmm... up. I want to be able to kiss you're soft neck after these two hours with easy access" he smirks at goes into the bathroom to freshen up, as I follow to brush my teeth and clean myself up a little bit.

Afterwards I walk out and sit at the dressing table and put on my make up and put my hair up in a chignon just like he wanted and place black feathers in it; giving it a classy look.

He's still in the bathroom, so I decide to not make him suffer and change my underwear quickly now while he's not looking. I put my old ones in the laundry basket and put on my new black lace underwear that I know will impress the insatiable man in the next room.

I shimmy into my dress next, making sure it doesn't disrupt my hair and makeup. I can't reach the zipper to I will have to get Nik to do that for me. I just put on my shoes as he enters again, looking all smart and sexy in his tux and hair slapped back; out of his face.

"Hey Nik zip me up please"

He nods and gulps – obviously preparing himself. He strolls over to me and I turn for him. I feel I tug and I hear the sound of the zipper.

He stills for a second and leans his head on the middle of my back.

"This. Will. Be. Torture!" he groans, pressing his head deeper.

"I know! But we have to!"

I turn to him and give him a peck on the cheek. I giggle and whip away the lipstick. He catches my hand on his cheek and holds it there. He looks deep into my eyes and smiles dazzlingly.

"Come on" I tug him away and he follows.

It's going to be a long 2 hours.

**How was it? Please leave a review and tell me! **


	8. Chapter 8 cant wait!

Here you go hope you like it!

**Justine – **thank you for reviewing first of all! I know I wanted them to feel the need to want what they can't have – well for two hours at least! Well you're just going to have to wait and see, but I am going to have them both nearly loose it! But other than that I'm not telling!

MyLittleNiklausObsession – Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it, I wasn't sure about it at first and don't worry this will go on for a long time! I loved writing this because I think when they get together they will be just like this!

kunfupandalover – I'm really glad you like it! Hope this comes up to your expectations!

glevez25 – thank you! I hope you like this one too! But if it really sucks I'm so sorry!

Caroline121 – well there may be a little bit of Klaroline smut in this but you will just have to wait and see! ;) Really happy you love it and hope you keep on reading!

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and please keep on letting me know how you feel about each chapter! I really appreciate how you comment on every chapter to let me know how I'm doing! Thank you!**

_**Klaus POV**_

I stare at her from across the booth and her dazzling blue eyes gaze back at me. We know what we both want and yet we can't have it – thanks to my good damn annoying, nosy and just out right evil sister!

I hate her at this moment! Why didn't I bloody dagger her when I had the chance?

Oh yeah – she's my sister and I love her and if I were alone I would be depressed and lonely, blah, blah, blah!

But I do have one thing to thank her for – If she had not started romancing that ripper I wouldn't have had met my beautiful Caroline.

I stand up and walk over to her side of the booth and lean down so I can whisper in her ear; "Dance with me"

She smirks up at me. "Only if you can keep your hands to yourself Mr. Mikaelson" she purrs.

I chuckle darkly. "I'll try but I won't make any promises"

Well I already did to Rebekah but I didn't make one to her... so maybe while the little sis isn't looking we can... sneak away! Oh yes! I like that plan!

She smiles brightly and stands up and places her hand in mine as we make our way to the dance floor.

Gloria begins her first song of the night; 'My Man' by Fanny Brice. I have a feeling that was just for us as when she saw us coming, she quickly jumped on stage and told the musicians exactly what she wanted. Bloody Gloria!

We get to the floor and I pull her close into my arms as we start to dance slowly. I wrap my arm around her waist slowly as my others hand takes hers tightly; my head resting on hers as I look deep into her eyes.

Why does she make me feel this way? What is it about her? Well I know what – she's beautiful, full of light, stubborn as hell, amazing in bed, sweet and caring and... I enjoy her.

She's my beacon of light.

I twirl her around and she giggles; making me light up on the inside and out; so I do it again and again – each time bringing her back, close to my chest.

Gloria finally finishes her song and I pull her close to whisper in her ear huskily. "Can we go somewhere private?" as I nudge my hard cock into her.

She sighs shakily and leans into me. "I wish we could but Rebekah is watching us like a hawk"

I look across the room and see that Caroline is right. Rebekah sits there watching us like a lioness stalking her prey; eyebrow raised, smirk on her mouth and her eyes glistening – daring me.

I glance at the clock – 1 hour and 15 minutes left. I can do that! I can wait that long to ravish the fuck out of her in the club toilets. Sure I can!

Except I don't think I can!

_**Caroline POV**_

Oh god this is harder than I thought it would ever imagine! When he rubbed up against me after the song I nearly pounced on him!

I really, really want him right now and I still have an hour and 15 minutes to go!

I can't wait that long and with Rebekah keeping watch we have no chance of seeking off! Damn it!

But I could distract her!

I grab on to Nik's arm and holt him as he guides me back to the booth.

"Do you think if we made those two go at each other for long enough we can sneak away?" I ask, stroking his arm.

He looks thoughtful for a moment and then a mischievous smirk crosses his lips. He looks down at me hotly and takes me over to the bar. Another loud, jazz song begins to play so Rebekah and Stefan can't hear us clearly.

"An apple martini and a scotch on the rocks please Gloria" he places our order and with a simple "Sure honeys" she gets on with the drinks.

He then turns to me then and leans in close so we can speak low. "So what's the plan, Love?"

I smirk at him. "Hhhhmmmm, I don't know... we can either make them want to rip each other's clothes off or, have them want to rip each other's throats instead. Which one?"

He looks uncomfortable. "Well I don't really want to witness my little sister shagging the ripper in front of me so I'm thinking rip each others throats out!"

I go to smirk but then I realise he called Stefan; Ripper. "Hey he's not as bad as you would think! Didn't you bond with him over that little escapade yesterday?" I let the disgust seep into my voice.

"Hey! I apologised for that!" he looks affronted and actually... hurt?

Wow! Who knew the mighty original got offended!

I sigh and rub his arm. "I know I'm sorry" and take a sip of my martini that's just arrived.

He nodes and smiles at me forgivingly. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Hhhmmm, perhaps we can... give Stefan a fake note from a girl and get Rebekah so angry they just storm off? Oh, but would she get angry at that?"

He looks at me like I've lost my mind. "Are you kidding? She will kick him in the balls for even thinking about another woman!"

I laugh and shout over for Gloria. "Hey Gloria do you have a pen and paper?"

"Sure I do" she tells me. "One second I'll get it for yeah hun!"

"Thanks Gloria!"

"Well she likes you better than she does me!" he murmurs in my ear.

"What do you mean?" Gloria doesn't like Nik?

"She hates me! Thinks I'm trouble and probably feels you shouldn't hand around with the likes of me!" he tells me like he doesn't really give a shit.

Gloria comes back with paper and a pen and with one last glare at Nik she strolls off to take someone's order.

"So what is it going to say?" I ask.

"How about, this..." he whispers in my ear and I giggle and start writing this is going to be good.

_**Klaus POV**_

"Rebekah! Someone left this for Stefan at the bar, give it to him will you" I tell her in a fake bored tone as I stroll over to her and hand her the fake not with Caroline on my arm.

"Thanks Nik" she doesn't think anything of it and when Stefan returns from the bathroom hands it to him without a second thought.

"Who's it from?" the ripper asks and I raise a shoulder in disinterest and look back at Caroline; who is watching the pair intensely.

He begins to read and I see a smirk play upon his lips then he folds it back up and puts it on the table.

"What does it say?" Rebekah asks. Here we go!

"Oh nothing! Just a note from a friend" he says innocently.

"Funny" Caroline chimes in "You don't have any friends other than me!"

"Well..." Stefan goes blank and stops talking when he sees Rebekah's suspicion.

"Who is it from Stefan?" she asks again, this time in a more demanding tone.

He doesn't say a word and she just takes the note – which Stefan now clings to. but Rebekah is one strong lady and gets it from him easily.

She reads it quickly before throwing it down in the table with a loud bang. "Who the hell is that from?"

"I have no idea..."

"Oh really" she says sarcastically. "So a random woman would just leave you a note saying she loved how you ravaged her the other night and begs you to do it again! The other night! Was I not good enough for you?"

"No! I mean Of course you where! I don't know where this came from!" Stefan starts to get angry.

This plan is going well! Soon enough I will have Caroline in the bathroom cubicles!

"Oh then why was this message left for you? I can't believe it!"

And thank the lords! She gets up and stomps away, with the ripper trailing after her shouting for her to let him explain.

When there out of hearing range and out of sight I turn to Caroline.

"Shall we?"

**There you go. Klaroline sex in the next chapter! Bye for now! **


	9. Chapter 9 fall in love

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

chibichibi98 – Yes I know it was evil but they are Klaus and Caroline who will do whatever to get what they want! Thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Take care!

Justine – here you go hope you like it, so glad you are enjoying this and hope you won't be disappointed! I promise I will keep going on this story until the very end!

kunfupandalover – thank you! Wasn't sure if it was funny enough but I'm glad you think so and the reader is always right.

Caroline121 - Klaroline will always rock! Hahaha! Hope you like reading this and I haven't got tumblr yet but I'm hoping to get it soon when I have the time so when I do I will make sure you're the first person I follow!

_**Caroline POV**_

He turns to whisper hotly in my ear. "Shall we?"

I turn to see his famous smirk upon his face and a whole lot of excitement and frustration.

I smirk back at him. "Here?"

He nods his head eagerly, like a wolf gazing at its prey. I giggle at him and he growls at me, suddenly crushing his mouth on mine, taking his tongue with mine and making it dance. I moan into his mouth causing him to groan in delight. One of his hands cupped the back of my neck as the other fell down to feel my breast, feeling it through the thin material of my dress.

He pulls away and whispers huskily "I want you so bad!" before attacking my neck with hot, open mouthed kisses. He sucks at my collar bone before he lifts his head, his fangs jolting out and veins appearing around his eyes. I nod and tilt my head. He wants my blood and I will give it to him willingly.

He smiles before sinking his sharp teeth into my neck slowly, as if trying to not hurt me. I feel the blood immediately leave my cold veins and seep into his mouth as he jugs it down. He moans holding onto me tighter. I sigh and tip my head back in pure pleasure. I haven't done this before but I like it.

He pulls away and looks up at me like a child getting the greatest toy at Christmas. Blood smothering his lips but neither of us care and he offers me his wrist to bite into, smirking at me.

I grin back, cocking an eyebrow as I bite into him and begin to taste his intoxication blood flow down my neck. It's heaven in a vein. He leans closer as I drink and trails light kisses from my cheek all along the right side of my neck t my bosoms.

When I have had enough I lean back to look at him. Now I too have a blood coated mouth, but I don't give a shit when we start to kiss savagely, from the desire caused by the sharing of blood. The need, the want, the pull towards one another is just too strong for us to handle.

The kisses het hotter and hotter by the second and I mumble in-between kisses about our destination.

"So... even though... I am extremely turned on... right now I don't... Want to... Do it with a load... of strangers watching us... I may be... kinky but... not that kinky!"

He chuckles at takes my hand and tugs me to my feet. He grins at me wickedly and winks as he guides me through the crowd to the bathroom.

He slams open the door and turns to the only occupant, who starts to quickly leave. But Nik stops him before he has a chance.

"You will wait outside and stop anyone from coming in until we exit by any means necessary. Do you understand?" he compels the shaking, numb looking man.

He quickly nods his head and goes to stand outside to keep guard just like Nik told him to.

Speaking of Nik.

He grabs me one more time and pulls me flush against him and grinds his big, hard cock into my hot core; making us both moan in delight before once again attacking each other's mouths.

He pushes me into the first stall growling like an animal and swiftly follows me; locking the door. He slams me hard against it causing it to crack right down the centre. He pins me against it and lifts me up so I have to wrap my legs around his hips to stay up; causing his to grin even more and rub up against me, making intense friction burn through us.

He starts to slip the straps of my dress down, so the weak material slips of my body and bunching up at my hips. He chuckles and captures my nipple with his teeth and tugging it so hard it almost feels like it will rip off. He growls into the nipple before flicking it with his tongue – causing me to cry out loudly. He lets the nipple go with a pop and switches to the other, doing the same thing again; making me cry out over and over in exhilarating pleasure but also in frustration. I want him inside of me! Now!

"Please... Please" I whimper.

"Not yet sweetheart." He chuckles. And slips his magical hands down my body and up my dress to my soaked underwear. He grabs the panties and rips it apart easily.

"I hope you weren't fond if those" he says uneasily.

"You're worth it" I tell him.

And he is. He defiantly is!

He smiles into my mouth as he cups my sex in his hand, grinding it making me moan and start to thrash about for more.

"Patience my dear!" he chuckles and gives me a light spank on the rump – making me squeal and giggle into his mouth.

He slips a finger inside me and doesn't even give me a chance to adjust as he starts to finger fuck me savagely. I build high swiftly and strongly – panting and crying out each time that glorious finger pushes into me. He adds another finger and another finger until I just can't take it anymore and I burst at the feeling of him and cry out louder than ever.

As he feels my orgasm he quickly undoes his trousers and removes his larger than ever cock and swiftly fills me to the brim. I tug at his hair as I feel him inside of me; it's glorious personified.

He moves quickly and hard; pumping as though we haven't had each other in 2 days not two hours. We moan, grunt, cry out and groan at each magnificent thrust. I start to build again; so high I'm nearly flying in ecstasy.

"Come for me, my sweet"

His words set me off and I fall into another blazing fit of pleasure, crying out so loud I'm sure the whole club can hear me, even over the music.

"Thank fuck" he says as I feel him shudder and come inside he crying out even louder than I.

We fall limp against each other's bodies and we wrap our arms around each other. This moment is perfect and I wouldn't miss it for the world.

He looks up and me with a lazy smirk. "Let's get home. We both need sleep after today's... escapades."

I giggle while he chuckles. He pulls out of me slowly and we both begin to tidy ourselves up.

I pick up my ruined panties and I motion for him to put them in his blazer pocket. Which he does but not before giving them one last sniff; his eyes glowing as he smells the powerful need.

"Come on, you dirty man!" I giggle and lead him out of the cubical.

_**Klaus POV**_

I glance at her sleeping form in the seat beside me as I drive back to the house. She's so beautiful. too beautiful for me!

But I put that aside for now at least. Because she's mine now and I'm never letting g her go – ever!

I sigh in contempt. I wish it could always be like this – where everything was calm and peaceful. But I know sooner or later Mikael will show up and ruin every chance I have of happiness i have with the blond bombshell. But I will keep trying and will never give her up.

I soon arrive back at the house and race to the other side of the car before she wakes. I open the door and lift her into my arms gently. I shut the door and take her into the house where the screams of the fight between Rbekah and Stefan are still going on.

I shake my head. We did well but I cant help but feel a little guilty and I know Caroline will too.

But for now I take her to my bedroom and remove her clothes swiftly along with my own and lay her down under the covers – her head resting on the pillow. I climb in behind her and cuddle up and nuzzle her neck.

Am I really falling for this woman?

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 Naughty!

_**Thank you! **_**I am so glad everyone is enjoying this and thank you for reviewing and telling me how you feel about it! I wasn't sure at first anyone would really like or want to read this fic but now I've seen how people like it I am defiantly going to carry this on. Thanks again and hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_**Klaus POV**_

_Smack! _

"Wake up naughty boy!" I hear an angel giggle in my half awake state. I groan and burry my head further into the pillow, taking in the wonderful scent of the angel.

"Up! Naughty!"

I finally open my eyes and look up to see the blond angel gazing down at me with a mocking serious face; shaking her head. I glance down at myself and see that I am completely nude – as well as Caroline. I feel myself hardening.

I quickly sit up and drag her to me so she is straddling me; rubbing her hot core against my hardening cock. I wrap my arms around her and lay my hands on her back – feeling her silky skin against my fingertips; as she runs her hands through my hair, again and again.

I smile at her "And why am I a naughty boy, my angel?" I ask as I nudge my groin against her core. She gasps as I repeat this over and over again. She defiantly knows what I have an appetite for this mourning!

She sighs in fake remorse. "Why did I choose a man with such bad manners!? Don't you know it is terribly rude of a man to strip down naked and crawl into bed with a woman he too has just undresses without her permission first?"

I chuckle and start to nibble on her neck with my blunt teeth. "No my lady... Please, I beg your forgiveness! Perhaps you should teach me a lesson – So I never forget ever again!"

I lay onto my back again, with a delighted smirk as she rises and eyebrow. "Perhaps I should" she says and leans down to trail hot kisses down my chest, slowly; torturing me with every single, velvety touch.

I shiver in ecstasy as she finally reaches my now throbbing cock. She looks up at me, biting her bottom lip; thinking whether to continue.

"Yes! Please... Please, angel, please!" I beg and let out a whimper as she places one soft kiss at the head of my cock.

She starts to trial the kisses all along the silky skin; causing me to whimper and moan every time those soft lips touch my most intimate part. She begins to massage my balls; rotating them while still teasing my poor, poor cock! She smiles like the vixen I know she is and leans forward to take my cock in her mouth; I feel her nearly gag but hold back and soon calms as she takes me in. I shout and moan; clasping her hair in my hands and tugging at it when she begins to go take me in and out – licking around my tip and along my length as she goes.

"I'm gonna cum!" I scream and she suddenly pulls back and sits up grinning at me.

I scowl at her and growl. "What are you doing!? Finish me off! Now!"

"But naughty boys need to be punished! What would be the point in a treat?" she asks innocently, tilting her head to the side.

I growl and flip us over; so she now lies beneath me and I am in full control. I grip her thighs and wrap her legs around me waist and pin her hands above her head.

She grins up at me evilly. I smirk down at her and place the head of my throbbing cock at her tight opening. "And you have been a naughty girl. A lady should never leave a man wanting – I think you deserve to be punished. And I know how!"

And then I slam into her hard; forcing a groan from each of us in utter ecstasy. I don't waste any time and continue to slam into her with all my might; jolting her a few centimetres up the bed with every heavenly thrust. I release her hands and glide mine down to her plum, aching breasts; I massage them and pinch both her nipple – making her squeal in pleasure each time. I chuckle at her and lean down to take one straining nipple into my mouth; I suck and tug at it – flicking it with my tongue countless times.

I can feel myself on the brink and quickly remove myself and turn her onto her hands and knees before slamming back into her; chuckling as I hear her moan loudly and begin to tighten around me.

"Come for me, darling!" I shout and I immediately feel her juices around my cock as orgasm takes her- sending into a paradise of wonderful, heavenly pleasure. I scream out her name as I cum inside of her; my cock pumping my seed inside of her. It's wonderful. It's magical. It's... it's... nothing but pure heaven. Probably the only piece of it I will ever get.

I sigh and collapse back onto the bed; taking her with me and wrapping her in my arms. We're both sweaty and boiling hot; the dampness on both of our skins making us sticks together like glue.

"I think that was a lesson well learnt!" she teases and we both laugh and roll over so she's lying on my chest. I lean down and kiss her passionately on the lips – my tongue duelling with hers. It was a loud kiss, full of plump lips and gliding tongues.

"Are you two bloody done yet?" Rebekah calls from the dining room; obviously annoyed but our love making. It was – love making – not fucking!

I huff and shout back down "Shut up Rebekah! Do you have to ruin the moment all the time?"

Okay a little harsh but she does! First with Caroline when I first brought her back; then the next morning as I was about to take Caroline on the table with all the lust in the world! But she had to ruin that as well! Then outside the store when I was actually considering taking Caroline in public – to hell with the consequences and then NOW! I mean, why?

I hear her huff and all becomes quiet once more.

"I wonder where Stefan is?" she thinks out loud.

I glance down at her and raise an eyebrow. "Are you really thinking of him at this very moment in time?"

"Nik!" she rests her arms on my chest and leans on them so she can look at me. "It is out fault they got into this fight!"

I huff and run my fingers through my mourning sex hair. "I know... but we couldn't help it! We needed each other... what can we do to change that? Nothing, so let's just forget about it? Okay?"

"We could confess and apologise?" she offers.

I shake my head. "They wouldn't forgive us for a long time if they found out. There is no point!"

"Well how do we get them back together? They obviously like each other!"

"Yes but how long will that 'liking' last? A day, a week, a month? It is impossible to tell! They will get bored of each other soon!"

She stays silent for a moment and I watch her carefully. I see her eyes begin to dim and look down as if she just thought something terrible.

"Like you will with me?" she asks me, with a tremor in her voice.

I sigh and lift her up to straddle my chest once more. "Honestly... I don't know. I feel as though I am somehow connected to you and I can't pull away for any reason. Like I have to put my mark on you so nobody else touches you and instantly knows you are mine! But I am – like my sister – impossible to read, I don't want to though. I think I'm-"

"Nik! Stefan's here! Tell him to go the fuck away!"

For fucks sake Rebekah! I was about to tell her I think I am in love with her and you ruin it! Yet again!

Caroline sighs and removes herself from me and I groan in protest and hang onto her; tugging her back to bed.

She giggles at me and shakes her head. "Come on. Or else they will trash the house when they have another argument!"

I huff and watch as she dresses. She catches me looking at her once or twice and blushes and looks away. She is so feisty and brave – but still so shy and insecure!

I begin to dress to her image and pull on my trousers and leave my shirt open.

"Evil tease!" Caroline tells me as I tug her out the room and downstairs.

"Tit for Tat my love, Tit for Tat!"

**How was it? Please leave a review and let me know! **


	11. Chapter 11 past issues

**Thank you for each one of your reviews! I am really glad people like this and hope this chapter carries on being to your liking! **

_**Klaus POV**_

"What can I do for you Stefan?" I ask the seething ripper as he stands on my doorstep; looking past my shoulder, into the house.

"Where is she?" he demands, but he doesn't put in the amount of anger or passion as he normally would when demanding soothing from someone.

I chuckle. "Which one you talking about mate? My sister or dear Caroline?"

"Caroline is still here?" he bursts out; evident shock flows through his voice. He looks bewildered; as if he really can't believe I or Caroline would stay with someone for one night after we got what we wanted.

I bristle and glare at him. "What do you mean by that mate?"

"Let's just say Rebekah has told me about you. She tells me you don't often spend more than one night to take what you want then dump them as if they where a rubbish from the skip."

"Well... Caroline has... changed my point of view on relationships." I tell him; not at all giving him the satisfaction of letting him hears the nerves that run through my veins.

"I'm just saying because... I love Caroline; she's my baby sister – or might as well be! I don't want to see her get hurt like last time! Boy that fucker really got to her!" Stefan glares at the space around him as though it resembled everything he hated in life and it was trying to destroy him.

Wait! What did he say? Hurt like last time? When was she hurt? And who the bloody hell hurt her!?

"What do you mean Stefan?" I ask as I edge closer to him; as though asserting my dominance and demanding an explanation.

"She didn't tell you?" he looks more bewildered than before, then he rolls his eyes and frowns; looking down at the floor. "I shouldn't be surprised really! She blames herself."

"What Stefan? Blames herself for what?" I demand in a harsher tone.

I hear someone running down the stairs but I don't turn to face them; I keep my eyes on Stefan – I need to know what the hell he is going on about.

"Ah! Caroline! Klaus... Why don't you ask her yourself?"

I turn back to see it was Caroline standing at the bottom of the stairs; now all clean and fresh for the day ahead. I frown at her.

"What is he going on about Caroline?" I ask calmly as I gaze into her eyes. They cloud in confusion and tilts her head.

"What do you mean? What was he talking to you about?" she glances past me to Stefan. "What did you tell him?" she demands.

Stefan looks beat as he sighs and glances at the floor. "Care... I thought he knew! I didn't tell him anything I know you would want to tell him! I only said you had been hurt in the past!

"Yes and what does he mean by that Caroline?" I don't take my eyes of her and she looks down at the floor as if completely scared and worried.

I step closer to her and place my hands on her shoulders. "What is it Caroline? Please tell me! I don't want to see you hurt!" I say gently, looking deep into her eyes.

She nods and turns to Stefan. "You want to speak to Rebekah she's upstairs but doubt she wants to talk to you so I'd start my plan of begging now."

He nods and runs up the stairs without another word. She turns back to me. "Come with me"

I follow her through the house and into the garden where she guides me to a secluded spot near the back; where no one will hear us. She sits down on the bench and tugs me to sit next to her. I do instantly and turn my body to face her and gently take her hands in mine.

She breaths in deeply and looks so frightened it scared me. Could it be that bad?

"When I was a new born, just after I met Stefan; I started to date another vampire – called Leo. He seemed sweet and kind; well most of the time he was anyway. He never let me out if his sight for more than two seconds – even when we first met he didn't want me to go to the market without him. Anyway... He helped me and Stefan deal with being a vampire; took care of us and just generally became our friend and helper." She took another deep breath and glanced away.

I hate this Leo and I've never even met him in my life! If this bastard has ever taken advantage of her I will kill him!

"One night it was just me and him walking home from the local dance when another man approached us. I though Leo was going to keep me close to him – I didn't like the look of this other man, you see. But he didn't. He just kept on walking towards the man without even touching me or putting an arm around my waist. I don't remember much of that night... I remember being pushed to the ground and bitten... I tried to bite back but... The two men where allot stronger than me. That's when it all went black. But I do remember going home to Stefan; bloody and battered – So much I couldn't even stand as I collapsed through the door and into his arms. I told him everything I could remember and I could see the anger burn in his eyes; but instead of going out and killing Leo like I thought he would her helped me recover first; helping me heal and get cleaned up. A few days later I heard shouting from downstairs and got up to see what it was... but before I could get up I was pinned down in the bed by Leo. He looked... so monstrous... so evil, It made me want to cry by once glance. He told me to say he defended me that night or he would do it all over again and allot harder this time – and not just to me, but to Stefan as well."

I fumed. "What did I do to you?" I growl out.

She shakes her head and a tear falls from her eye. "I don't know... but he carried on abusing me for some time – a year I think. He beat me, emotionally abused I daily... but he always told me he loved me and wanted to keep me safe. But he also called me ugly, unlovable, disgusting and a slut-bitch. That was until one night Stefan walked in on him beating me and ripped his throat out along with his heart. He's dead, obviously. But what he did still clings to me... when he... He"

I squeeze her hands and beg her to carry on. "He what sweetheart?"

She looked up at me, eyes full to the brim with tears as they all start to give way and fall out of her heavenly eyes.

"He raped me"

What?

_**Caroline POV**_

Oh shit he looks angry.

Well why you wouldn't be when you just found out your lover had been raped?

But that's all in the past and something I would just rather forget - but I still think of it sometimes; of Leo's spiteful words and bone crunching beatings. And now when Nik begs me to reveal all to him I can't help the rush of emotions that float to the surface I have tried to hide.

To be quite honest – he makes me forget everything; the pain, the sadness, the worry. He is my light – you might say.

But now he knows will he think me weak and pathetic? I hope not! I think I god damn love him! I don't want him to go away!

"Nik... speak to me please!" I implore him.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart! If I had been there I would have killed the bastard!" He seethes.

I give a happy giggle. At least he is still with me and not chucking me away.

I go to say something but a loud scream blocks my voice.

Was that Rebekah?

**Please tell me how it was! Sorry if I sprung this one you!**


	12. Chapter 12 spotted

Justine – Hey and thanks again for reviewing! She does have some nightmares and flashbacks from the past when she is somehow reminded of the time; you may see some of that in this chapter. I wanted to give more background to Caroline's past as you didn't really know allot about it. Thanks again for reviewing!

Caroline121 – Hi and I am so glad you are still enjoying this! I wanted Stefan to be a hero not just a pain in the arse for Caroline and Klaus! Hope you like this chapter!

_**Klaus POV**_

Caroline and I race along the empty hallways to Rebekah room. What the hell is going on? Was it a scream of pain or pleasure?

God I hope it's not pleasure – I wouldn't want to walk in on... No! No! No! I'm not even going to think it! At least if she is in danger I can save her!

We finally reach Rebekah's door and fling it open bearing our teeth.

I relax a little when I see a dead servant on the floor covered in his blood. Rebekah sits there shaking on the bed while Stefan stands in the centre of the floor, mouth dripping with blood - he obviously did the honours of the killing.

"What happened?" I growl out.

"Werewolf." Stefan answers me.

"What!?" I scream making everybody jump and glance at me nervously.

Caroline dashes over to Rebekah and wraps her in a hug, glaring at me.

"She has just nearly dies Nik! Calm down and deal with the thing later! She needs to be comforted and she needs her brother!" she all but shouts at me as Rebekah starts to cry into Caroline's shoulder.

Wow! I have never seen Rebekah cry in a long time! She is normally so self assured and together I didn't think she cried anymore.

What happened to her that she is so shook up?

I slowly walk over to my sister and sit down next to her. "What happened Rebekah? Did he hurt you?" I ask as gently as I can.

"He-he-he s-snapped-d m-my n-neck b-before he... he..." she trials of shaking her head.

"He tried to take her while she was unconscious." Stefan fills in and I almost blow with rage!

How dare a scrawny little mutt try and touch my sister? If he were still alive he would suffer – I would kill him slowly and painfully!

"That's where I came in. I saw it and immediately got the mutt off of her and killed him. I'm only sorry I did it quickly!" he carries on looking down at the dead puppy in disgust.

"Boys! Leave!" Caroline suddenly announces.

"What? I am not going anywhere!" I growl at her, what the hell is she thinking?

"Yes you will we need alone time! Now go! And take the dog with you!" she growls back at me.

She sure doesn't take any crap! I mutter to myself and nod to Stefan to grab the mutt and follow me. He does so, sparing one last glance at Rebekah and Caroline before following me.

As soon as we are no longer able to be heard I ask. "She was not harmed was she?" I spit out as we put the dead body in the far back garden – ready to be burned.

"No. I got there just in time"

"Good"

_**Caroline POV**_

"I know how you feel and I wish I could tell you, you forget it or it goes away but it doesn't."

She nods silently. "I'm just glad it never went as far as it did."

"Indeed" I agree. "I would hate for you to go through that pain"

She smiles at me and looks up at me with forlorn. "I'm sorry it happened to you. You don't deserve it" she whispers to me.

I smile painfully and nod my head.

"Come on I need to hunt!" She announces and we stand up and sprint out of the mansion to go find some food. God knows I need it!

_**Later**_

We arrive back at the mansion at around mid day; dark glares and worried glances awaiting us.

"Where the hell where you?!" Klaus growls at us.

He should know that it doesn't work on me! And never will! I am not scared of him!

"We where feeding Nik, calm down!" Rebekah soothes and strolling up stairs.

"You sure you want to stay in that room still?" I call up to her.

She turns to smile at me warmly. "I'm sure. It should be clean by now."

I nod "Okay just shout if you need anything"

She nods and carries on her way.

I turn back to the amazed boys. "What?"

Klaus looks at me as though I have grown a third head. "She doesn't get along with women, so much. Doesn't have any friends."

I tilt my head. "Why?"

What the hell was wrong with Rebekah? She's honest, trust worthy, strong. A great friend.

"She never had the time. Besides she never really bonded with a girl because most of them annoy her."

Oh.

"Do you guys move around allot?" I ask trying to disguise the interest and worry in my tone.

Will he leave me and move away? After everything I just admitted to him? Hell that would be the reason he would leave me! He doesn't want a weak, pathetic, damaged little girl! Who the hell does?

"Yes. We don't like to stay in the one place for too long." But he doesn't look so sure about that. He looks... Worried – almost panicked.

An original vampire panicked? The world must be ending!

_**Klaus POV**_

We don't go to the club tonight. No one really felt up to it – especially since the earlier events!

God I wish I could have ripped the mutt's heart out! I wish I could have ripped Leo's heart right out! – That bastard never would have been able to go anywhere near Caroline if I had been there! God! How many people are going to get hurt because of me? Because I could not protect them? Sure I didn't know Caroline back then but I probably lived nearby! I would have seen those dazzling eyes anywhere.

I hear a knock come at the door and dash down from my study to see who it is.

I am greeted with the fierce face of one of my followers – Andrew; my loyal "Friend" or whatever he is!

"What is it?" I ask gravely.

"He's been spotted" he tells me.

"Where?" I growl out and grab him closer into the room.

"In Gloria's bar"

**So how was it? Sorry if it was rubbish. Mikael in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13 sweet, sweet Caroline

**Sorry for the long wait! Been really busy with school work! Tests to revise for! Hope you like this! Sorry if you're disappointed. **

_**Caroline POV**_

Nik has been acting so weird since he came back from answering the door. He requested we begin to pack immediately without argument – but me being me and Rebekah being Rebekah both shot up out of our seats and began to question and fume at Nik. Why the hell had he wanted to leave all of a sudden? I loved it here in Chicago, so did he! So why did we have to leave?

I catch him in his room packing a suitcase full of clothing and barking orders at the staff for them to pack away all his art supplies and other belongings.

"What happened, Nik? Why do we have to leave so quickly? I thought you liked it here?"

He sighs heavily and turns to look at me with a serious expression. "We just have to Caroline! Please do not argue with me on this... just please... trust me!" He begs.

I look deep into his eyes and see the worry and fear hidden inside them. What could ever make an original so scared he has to run away?

I relent and start to pack along with him quickly – however most of my clothing is in my own flat I share with Stefan.

"I'll need to go home first... my clothes are in my apartment." I tell Nik as he continues to fuss around.

"I'll tell my staff to go and collect them for you. I don't want you out of my sight." He doesn't even look up as he tells me his plan.

"It's no bother, I can just get the clothes myself" I reason. I don't want some grubby paedophile going through my clothing while I'm not there.

He huffs and glares across at me. "Caroline! Just do as I say, please. I need to keep you safe. If you go to your apartment you will be hurt and perhaps even killed! So just keep near me where I can protect you!"

"I don't need protecting Nik!" I insist, sending his glare back at him with added anger.

He sighs in frustration. "I know Caroline but believe me, even this scares me to my bones" so please, just keep on packing. I will explain everything when we get away from this place."

And with that he turns back to his packing and ignores me for the rest of the time. I huff and carry on. He can be so demanding some times.

When he's done he finally looks up at me and nods his head towards the door. "Are you ready?"

I nod looking down at my bags. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here." He growls and grabs my hand drags me through the house.

"Rebekah, Stefan! Are you ready?!" she shouts up the stairs before a gush of wind blows past us and Rebekah and Stefan appear next to us.

"Good now hurry up!" he growls.

He rushes us to his car and pushes me and Stefan inside while him and Rebekah lock the doors and rush off somewhere to discuss something.

"Nik?! What the hell?" I banging on the doors and kicking the door out. He suddenly appears at my window and looks deep into my eyes.

"Keep calm and stay still until I return" he tells me and speeds of again.

And for some reason I do it! What the hell? Vampires can't be compelled! So what was happening? Was it because he was an original? Did he have some kind of special power?

Stefan appears to be the same as me – silent and still. So all the originals had this power?

I fume at Nik in my head. How dare he? How could he do this to me? I trusted him and he goes and compels me somehow! That jackass! I will get him back for this! Where the hell did they go anyway? And to do what? Oh he is so dead! Well obviously we all are – but you get me right?

The originals return about fifteen minutes later and as soon as I see them I start to scream and thrash around again. I finally budge the door open and speed over to the elder original.

"How dare you? How did you even fucking do that?" I shout and go to push him but he grabs my arms and pulls me to his chest.

"I need to speak with you. Come with me" he looks so sad and venerable I have no choice but to settle my anger and follow him back into the woods.

We picks me up bridal style and sprints me to the centre of the woods where he puts me down and steps back away from me.

"What is it Nik?" I ask him gently.

I see tears well up in his eyes. "I have to let you go now" he tells me softly.

A shooting pain goes right through my heart. What?

"What do you mean you have to let me go now?"

"You have to leave. It's too dangerous to have you near me and I care for you far too much to see you get hurt. I have to leave... without you"

Tears slip from my eyes as I look at him horrified. Leave without me? Leave me behind? He knows I can take care of myself!

"But-t-t" I shake uncontrollably. "Please... why can't you take me with you? What have I done?" my voice breaks as my tears fall more powerfully.

He steps closer and wraps me in his arms. "Nothing. You did nothing wrong my love... I just can't bear to see you get hurt. If you died I would die along with you." He cries into my neck as he buries his face there.

He pulls away after a while and cups my face with his hands. "I love you" he tells me and my dead heart skips a beat. "So much. I will always love you. I promise I will come back for you and then... we will be together forever."

"I-"but he cuts me off with a hand around my mouth.

He looks into my eyes and says. "You will forget me. You will forget Rebekah. You will not remember any of our time together and will only remember spending time with Stefan these past days. You will only remember when I tell you to and if anyone should question you about a man named Klaus you will say you do not know them and no nothing about him. Now you will go back to the car and meet Stefan to go back to the apartment to sleep. You will then travel to a place named Mystic falls and wait for me there. You shall forget all of this. Goodbye my sweet, sweet love."

And then he's gone.

What the hell am I doing here? Where the bloody hell is Stefan? God I was probably looking for him! He goes missing all the bloody time – mostly with girls to drink from!

It's been boring these past few weeks. No one knew to get to know. No man to fall in love with. No friends to connect with. But I feel something is missing. My heart pleads for me to remember something I just can't.

I make my way back to where I think Stefan is in the parking lot. Amazingly he is actually there.

"Sorry care. Just talking with an old friend" he tells me as he helps me into the car.

"What friend?" I ask. Since when did Stefan have friends other than me?

He looks lost. "I... cont remember."

I shake my head and smile. "Let's go get some sleep and then... Why don't we head of for some place different?"

He smiles brightly. "I was thinking the same thing! I have heard of a place called... Mystic Falls. How about it?" he asks me as he zooms away.

"Sure. Sounds... interesting"

_**Klaus POV**_

I watch her go. Out of my life for god knows how long! I chose Mystic Falls because... We I don't know. I just have a feeling of that place.

Tears fall from my eyes rapidly. I love her and I let her go. I won't see her, touch her, kiss her, and make love to her for a long, long time.

I am going to miss her so much. But I will send some of my friends to check up on her – just to make sure she doesn't fall in love while I'm away. She is mine and only mine!

I stiffen as I feel a prescience behind me that is not my sister.

"Hello Niklaus. Long time, no see"

Mikael.

**How was it? Sorry if I disappointed! **


	14. Chapter 14 miss you

_**Klaus POV**_

Mikael.

"What do you want Mikael?" I spoke grimly; letting no emotion but anger seep into my voice. My earlier heartache forgotten – for now. "Me dead?"

I hear the bastard chuckle and I turn to look at him in disgust – he was always an irritating son-of-a-bitch. "You know me so well, Niklaus... You are getting more and more, easy to track down. Haven't you learned your lesson yet, boy?" he spat, letting the venom he always had for me flow out.

"How dare you call him that!" Rebekah appears behind Mikael – a savage, unforgiving look upon her face. "He is no boy and you are a disgusting, selfish, evil bastard! Now leave before we kill you!"

Mikael laughed heartily and turned to put his cold eyes on his daughter. "How could you daughter? Side with the useless, cowardly, bastard over your own farther? You are a disgrace! You are the same as him now... Unlovable, Stupid, pathetic and useless!" Mikael hissed.

Rebekah's eyes clouded with hurt at Mikael 's words before they went blank once more – and only hatred shone through. "You are not my farther. "She stated without emotion. "Now. I won't tell you again you snivelling idiot. Leave. Before we kill you. Now!"

Mikael snarled and looked past Rebekah for his henchmen; only to find them all dead with hearts scattered across the forest floor. He turns on his side to look at both Rebekah and I in turn. "You will both die! That I promise you!" then he chuckled darkly. "I will turn up when you least expects it... And I will take everyone away from you and make them feel the pain you put me through when you took my son away. Especially that little blond you have just gotten rid of Klaus. Now she is very nice!" He smirked at my red face, boiling in anger and just about dodged as his not so son leapt at him – prepared to rip out his heart from his chest.

_How dare he speak of her? I want him dead now! If he ever even looked or touched Caroline I will tear out his heart!_

When he was gone and Rebekah had been able to restrain me from following Mikael and bringing him to an end.

I whirled around to my sister; vengeance and wrath lighting his face. "How could you!" I screamed. "I had him! I could have killed him! Why did you tell him to leave?"

"Because he would have killed us Nik! We aren't powerful enough right now to take him on! With Stefan and Caroline gone, we are weakened by the loss... we will finish Mikael of when we are reunited."

"I could have finished him then! He will go after Caroline, Rebekah! He will torture her and kill her slowly – because he knows it will get at me!"

_Oh god what he if he got to her? What would he do to get at me? Anything. He would do anything that he knew would get a reaction out of me. Oh No! My Caroline! _

"No Nik! We wait! Until we have everything to kill him! Or do you not remember we need the white oak stake?"

Oh shit I forgot about that! True I did need it. But it's in the same place I had just sent Caroline. And Mikael would go to that place first if he wanted to survive and kill me first. But he still thinks the tree burnt t the ground – which was true but we have found a way to generate a stake from its ashes. Perfect! We shall go to Mystic falls! But not just yet. With Mikael still on my back I need to be away from Caroline.

Good Lord this will be difficult.

_**30 years later**_

_**Caroline POV**_

It has been a wondrous past 30 years. We have met new people, made new friends, developed new enemies – but no romances. It's weird how I feel a strong force of love in my heart to someone – I just don't know who it is. It is extremely baffling!

I get little gifts popping up every now and again. Last time it was a diamond and crystal tiara with the words 'For My sweet, sweet Caroline' engraved on it. It is beautiful and normally I do not accept these gifts but I felt somehow compelled to accept this – as though it represented something.

And if I am being totally honest; I felt connected to the gifts. Every time I touched one I felt an electric jolt and images flash through my vision – like missing pieces – but they were always blurry and happened so fast I could see them properly. Then they were gone.

Times have been hard in America. The great depression has hit and America has no money. We have asked for our loans back from Germany but the money we leant them had gone to paying off their own debts. It's just a bloody good job Stefan never trusted the banks to keep our money safe and chose to keep the money in a private safe in our new home in Mystic Falls. Just before the Wall Street crash Stefan had sold all his shares for a pretty big price and earned allot of money! Since I had given him some money to buy shares with he gave me half of the money he got from selling. We are both helping out – but if we help out too much people will be confused about where we got all this money and will start wanting more and more – leaving us penniless. So we try to be unanimous in our giving.

Stefan has been the same as me. He hasn't really been with any other girls and even if he slept with them he would just shoo them away as soon as he was done with the girl – normally ending up with the girl running off and crying; if he didn't kill or compel them of course. He to misses something; But he isn't as effected by it as me – I think it's because he controls his emotions better than me.

I have awoken some mornings with scratches and the stink of sex on me; it is oblivious to me how they got there. I am always some were strange; last time I was in the middle of a forest and the time before that I was somewhere in a local B&B. Whoever I was with was kinky! A forest! Wow! The weirdest things was I was left with a drawing of myself laying naked in the centre of a bed – sleeping soundly with my hair spread out around me. So I have slept with my secret admirer – and I still don't know who he is! I must have been totally drunk!

I just hope we find whatever we have been looking for.

_**Klaus POV**_

I miss her so much. I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't even hunt on mere humans without thinking of her and all the times I spent with her. Laughing, smiling, kissing and fucking.

I chuckle as I recall the times in the past 30 years when I found the safe and right moments to sneak my way back to her and make hot hybrid love to her. I literally moan as I recall the time in the forest. God that was hot! I had brought all her memories back and while I had thought she would scream and yell at me she didn't – but instead jumped on me and demanded I take her there! I can still hear the moans and groans we made while I slid into her hot core; pumping in and out with all my might. I had whispered my undying love for her and she in turn vowed hers. I had promised her there had been no one else but her and there never will be. Then I had to leave again – taking her memories with me. It broke my heart but I had to do it.

I always leave her gifts – brought to her by my servants. And I always ask how she is doing money wise – I know all about the depression in America and if she ever needs any money I have a stash of money there waiting for her when she needs it.

I sit here now drawing her in the light of the fire in my bedroom – a glass of whiskey by my side as I sketch her soft features. I can't count how many I have of her; from paintings to small sketches in my book. I can't stop – she is so beautiful!

I sigh and hold up the sketch and smile brightly as I see her own bright eyes stare back at me. I stand up and pin it up with all the others.

I love her and I will see her again soon.


	15. Chapter 15 visiting

_**1973**_

_**Caroline POV**_

"Stefan! Are you all right?" I look down at my thrashing, sweat covered, best friend and try to stay calm. "STEFAN!" I call one last time and shake him forcefully until he wakes up with a loud gasp.

"Caroline?" He whispers and it doesn't sound like Stefan anymore. He sounds like a scared, hopeless, lost child without its mother.

I sigh in relief and stroke his hair gently; sitting down on the bed next to where he lay. His sweat has socked the bed sheets.

"What's the matter Stef?" I ask him gently, trying to sooth him.

"Caroline" He cries and buries his head in my neck, sobbing his heart out. I shush him gently and rock him back and forth. What has happened in this dream of his? He often has bad dreams nowadays – what there about he doesn't say; but I know from just a glance if his watery, bloodshot eyes; his tear streaked cheeks and shaking limbs that they are terrifying to the core.

He soon cries himself out but I don't let go of him and he doesn't seem to want to go as he stays curled up next to me.

"What was it about Stefan? What is it that makes you so frightened?"

He shakes his head and doesn't speak a word; only tightens his grip around me and snuggles me closer to him.

"Please don't leave me tonight Caroline. I need you by my side to have peace." He begs me and I feel new tears start to flow from his eyes.

"Of course I shall stay brother."

He nods and lies back down to the side of the bed; making room for myself. I hold him as he drifts of into what I hope is a peaceful sleep – holding him like a mother would her precious child.

_**Klaus POV**_

"Relax Nik, she is only his sister. They have no romantic feelings towards one another!" Rebekah whispers in her demanding tone as we watch the pair hold each other tightly. The man holding the woman in desperation – as if she is his protector, the one who can save him from hell; and she holding him as if his shield – his guardian throughout any problems they may face.

Yes I know they only care for one another as brother and sister and yes I know she loves me and he love my sister deep in their subconscious be still – I can't help the flame of jealousy that sparks in my heart when I see them together. I want to hold her, kiss her, and touch her. Be with her. And it both angers and pains me to watch another hold her close when I – the one who adores he with every fibre of my being cannot!

I hate that ripper bastard right now.

I heard his fucking scrams from bloody Atlanta! It seems our little rebel is not so much a tough arse as I thought.

I step towards my Caroline and extend a hand out to feel her silky skin – however my dearest sister has other ideas and grips my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I turn and glare at her.

"No!" she growls in a hushed whisper. "We cannot be caught Nik! If she wakes and see's us she will think you a molester or murderer! And not refrain herself from trying to kill you. Giving us no time to erase it from they're memories."

I huff but silently agree and bring my hand back to my side. I hate it when she's right at times like this.

"I shall wait in her room for her. I need my Caroline as soon as possible" I sulk and shoot up to Caroline's room and lay on the bed – breathing in her scent deeply. I love everything about her and everything about her is extraordinary.

I love her.

"_Who_ the hell are you?"

I am pulled out if my heavenly dream but the raging voice of my very own Caroline.

I smirk at her.

Her face is marooning red in both fright and rage as she stands there in the centre of the room; hands on hips; sharp fangs sinking out her gums in preparation; dark, thick veins clearly visible around her still beautiful face. What a wonder she is to behold.

Time to have some fun. "Who am I? Well I believe you know who I am sweetheart!" I chuckle.

He growls flashing her sharp white teeth, making a stance; ready to pounce. I quickly jump up and slam her against her door with a loud grunt from each of us; she tries to claw away at me; push me away with all her might but nothing works until she finally stills – but keeps her hands latched on to my arms almost painfully. She is no match for my power.

"Well I am insulted! For I remember you but you don't remember me! Am I really that bad love?" I smile wickedly and thrust her harder against the door and softly grind myself against her. She gasps and tries once more to struggle against me.

"I won't ask again. Who the hell are you?" even in her fright she is still the most angry, bossy little minx I have ever met! I love it!

"You will know soon." I tell her then look deep into her eyes. My iris expanding. "Remember me – all of our times together – our life, our love."

I wait several moments and watch her dazzling eyes blink several times as she remembers. Everything.

She looks at me as if everything is now clear. A wondrous light glimmers in her eyes and I smile softly to her. My sweetheart.

"Nik?" she whispers in her shocked disbelief. She raises a hand to my chest as if to make sure I am real. I clasp my hand over hers as it reaches my heart and smile brightly as I see delight flow through her eyes.

"Did you miss me love?" I lean in closer to her lips until they brush delicately against hers.

"I don't know. I didn't know you most of the time these past years! Where have you been!?" She glares at me as she searches my eyes for answers. Oh my precious was always the feisty one.

"Later" I tell her and lean in to her lips forcefully and take her lips with my own. I groan when our tongues begin to glide together. I love her taste – chocolate and strawberries.

Hhhhmmm delicious!

I pull her flush towards me and growl as I feel her fingers slips through my hair; tugging on it softly driving me to distraction until I am panting in want of her – as I always am.

I pick her up bridal style and sweep her away to the bed I have just been sleeping in; dreaming of her coming to me in the dead f night - and lay her down gently on top of the covers before laying beside her; my leg in-between both of hers so I am half laying on top of her. I begin to slip my hand up her soft, bare thigh when I am halted by her own.

She pulls away and looks me dead in the eye. "Is this all you want me for?" Her voice quivers.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" I can barely focus my eyes on hers for more than a second before they travel down to her plump lips once more.

"For sex? Is that all you want from me?" she whispers in her disgust. I had told her I loved her and now she thinks I use her only for her body? How she does not know me.

This question brings me out of my hazy, desire filled world and back to the present. I look up into her eyes and see only hurt and sadness in there – her usual desire to sleep with me as soon as she lays eyes on me forgotten. I frown at her. How could she think such things? I fucking love her for god sake!

"Of course not I love you!" I tell her sternly – in a rare moment of intimacy I let the love shine bright through my eyes; letting her know I love her whole heartedly.

"Then why is it you always compel me to remember you, fuck me then take of once more with my memories? Like you do not care of how I feel, you only need to release yourself!"

"If we had more time you know I would hold you tight until dawn and only take the pleasure in holding you in my arms or even take you out every evening to dance the night away as we used to! But we do not have enough time! This is the only way in this short time I can express my love for you!"

"But what of talking? Telling me what your life is now? Have you no interest in talking to me?"

I sigh but I know she's right. I have been using her in my sexual desire to take her in haste and I have now come to see the error in my actions – every time I took her and her memories and then returned them only to start the cycle again; I twist her mind into a void of self consciousness and hurt until she feels as though I use her for one thing only.

"What would you like to know sweetheart?" I ask softly and wrap my arms around her.

She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder as we lay there together. "Everything. Where have you been?"

"Ah" I smile and stroke her hair. "That is a question! I have been almost everywhere. From Greece to China and England to France – never staying in one place for over two years."

"Why? Why do you run?" She asks me softly, not at all trying to hide her utter confusion of why – me of all people should e running away.

"I will tell you soon. I promise" I sigh. I don't want to ruin any time we have together right now.

She nods and snuggles in closer to me.

"Tell me more" She begs me.

And I do. I tell her where I've went; who I met; my adventures; my issues; about my annoying sister.

And I tell her I love her. I always have and always will. There has never been anyone else besides her before and after – I have slept with no one but her; kissed no one but her; loved no one but her.

And even though as I hold her close as she falls gently asleep; I know they only thing Mikael could ever harm me with – was her. She was my weakness and I was hers – and that's the way I like it.


	16. Chapter 16 welcome home

_**Caroline POV**_

"Caroline, sweetheart; time to wake up"

"No" I grumble and twist around onto my stomach and cuddle up to my pillow. "Never getting up. Sleep good, awake bad"

I hear a hearty, deep chuckle and feel a soft, trial of kisses along the back of my neck. "Come on love, are you really going to spend the first day we have together in a long while in bed, asleep?"

I sigh and still for a moment. "Perhaps..."

He chuckles again and suddenly pulls the covers off of me with a whoosh. I moan and try to reach for them again, but he quickly takes them off of the bed and onto the floor. I grumble and toss and turn; trying to get the cold sheets to warm up a little. I finally succeed but the mean; hybrid removes the pillows from under my head, so it lands on the mattress with a thump. I open my eyes and glare weak daggers at him. "Hey!" I whine.

He smirks and jumps on top of the bed. "Up or I jump, Love. Make your choice."

"No!" I cry like a small baby and curl up into a ball, sighing in a strop. He of all people should know never to wake me up in the early hours of the morning and threaten me. Big, mean, old hybrid.

He chuckles mischievously "Very well Miss. Forbes. As you wish" He breathes and sighs; like I've just made his day.

I scream as I bounce about four foot off of the bed and he jumps once, and then drops heavily onto the mattress. "Hey!" I whine again, but he just flashes me a wide grin and wink then does it all over again. "Stop it!" Again. "Nik!" Again. "Please!" Once more. "Fine, fine I'll get up!" and I flash up off of the bed and over to my wardrobe; grumbling to myself.

I yelp in surprise as he tackles me onto the bed and straddles my hips; holding my arms above my head as he pins me down – smirking in his own, evil soon to be Hybrid way. "What?" I grumble.

He pouts adorably. "Please don't be mad! I only want to spend some time with you; is that so bad?"

I sigh and glance up at him "No" I give him a small smile. "But you should know better than to wake me up. You know how much I love to sleep"

"Of course I do sweetheart. You spent half of our time together doing so." He teases and I hit his arm playfully; I can't help the smirk that marks its self on my lips.

I shake my head. "You know what we did for most of our time together and I didn't hear you complaining!"

"Oh I don't know sweetheart... Perhaps we should remind ourselves of the sensation?" He bites down on his bottom lip seductively and grinds his hardening erection against my crotch. I moan and wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me.

"Perhaps we should" I whisper and pull him closer and closer until our lips are brushing against each other's gently. We begin to lean fully into each other and take each others mouth with a roar passion – however Rebekah has other ideas.

She storms into my room and glares at her big brother. "Nik, you where surpassed to be down stairs an hour ago. Let's get Caroline's stuff together and let's go." She huffs and like a whirlwind she's gone back down stairs to where I hear Stefan pacing in the living room; slamming every door she can on her way.

I turn back to Nik with a confused stare. "Go where?"

He sighs and rolls off of me to lie next to me on his back. I sit up and look down at him, a frown latched onto my face. What is he up to? "I was hoping we could discuss this after making wild passion to you, but it seems my little sister does not want us to re-connect just yet." He growls and I hear I fierce shout come from Rebekah.

"_Just hurry it up Nik! I hate this bloody house!" _

Nik sighs again and turns to face me. "It seems she's eager to go back to our home. Now about leaving; Rebekah and I have been thinking and we have decided that the best course of action to keep both you and the ripper safe is to keep you in our company until we know exactly where he is now"

"So? What was that about packing my stuff together?"

He smirks; but not with his usual confidence and utter sexiness; this one looks uncertain and a little bit apologetic. What?

"Well, the best way to keep you by my side is to move you into our new home here in Mystic Falls."

My eyes bulge and widen; my jaw drops and hangs open – catching flies. "What? I can't go and live with you! I know we haven't seen each other in a while but I am defiantly not ready to move in with you! Protection or no protection! I can look after myself!"

He sighs getting irritated by my lack of submission. "Caroline I know perfectly well that you can look after yourself! However not with Mikael. He would torture you! He has minions that are allot older than you and would neutralise your strength as a vampire without even trying! They will hurt you to get to me! Now if you come with me I can prepare you; make you stronger, faster! I will make you so that no one will dare touch you. Please just come with me"

I huff and shake my head and flop back onto my naked bed. I feel him cuddle up next to me and nuzzle my neck. I can tell without even looking that he's giving me the famous puppy dog eyes. _Don't look him in the eyes. Don't look him in the eyes. _I repeat this mantra in my head but fail miserably and he continuously nuzzles me, trailing kisses along my neck. I finally glance at him and am instantly sucked into the gaze of the ultimate puppy dog eyes. _Damn him! _

I huff again and sigh defeated. "Fine. But don't think I'm going to give into your every desire! I am going to be on your ass every day until you live up to your promise, to help me-"I am cut short by a hot, passionate kiss that suddenly lands on my lips. Just as soon as it lands it breaks away.

"Thank you" He smiles brightly and jumps up off the bed to my wardrobe. "Now let's get packing!" he takes out my suitcase and starts piling my clothes into it.

What have I gotten myself into?

_**Klaus POV**_

"So you own a house here?" Caroline pipes up from the front passenger seat, beside me.

I chuckle. Perhaps it's a little bigger than a house... "I wouldn't call it a house, sweetheart"

She frowns and Rebekah answers for her. "We own a mansion here. About the same size as our old home in Chicago."

Rebekah sits in the back of the car with the ever silent Stefan. That ripper must have had a scared shitless dream because I haven't heard him say a word since I saw him this morning. I wonder if it's about his brother, Damon. Was that what Caroline called him?

Caroline nods; her frown erasing and she offers a small smile to Rebekah in thanks – who smiles at her warmly and goes back to stroking Stefan's hair.

I sigh and speed up a little. I feel eyes watching us and I don't know who it is; but if it's Mikael – he better fuck off now! I am in no mood to fight him now when I've just got Caroline back.

I finally pull up into our drive way and slowly make the car come to a halt. Rebekah jumps out instantly along with Stefan; grabbing bags from the boot and taking them into the house. Caroline however, just sits in the car; still and gazing at the house in a trance.

She blinks a few times before a large, bright and heart warming smile spreads to her face.

"Wow" She enthuses and I chuckle.

"Welcome home sweetheart"

**Hey, sorry this is so short and not very interesting but this chapter is just filler. The next one will be much more exciting and a new character is appearing. One we all know and perhaps love...**


	17. Chapter 17 the elder Salvatore

2am 

_**Stefan **__**POV**_

"Hello Stefan." A blond – who is defiantly not Caroline, lies beside me on the bed - gently stroking my hair.

I immediately snap to attention and let out my fangs with a low, deep growl; pinning her underneath me on the bed. I reach for her throat but she's quick and unbelievably strong as she flips us over and holds my hands above my head as she straddles my thighs.

"Who the fuck are you?" I snap trying to shake her off with all my strength but with no success.

Her iris suddenly expands and she looks deeply into my eyes. _What the fuck she can't compel me. Stupid, crazy, bitch! _That's what I thought until she uttered the words that changed me suddenly.

"Remember me Stefan. Remember everything I told you to forget." She whispers.

And then I remember. Her eyes, her smile, her bubbly yet stubborn features. Rebekah. The last years I had spent without her and I didn't even realise! I didn't notice she was gone because she compelled me to forget! I remember her coming to me in-between – seducing me; making me remember her then fucking off again and making me forget! Did Nik do the same to Caroline? Fucking hell I need answers!

"Stefan? Are you alright?" Rebekah asks in her angelic voice.

"Why? What the hell happened, Rebekah? Why did you leave?"

She sighs and looks down at the floor. "Mikael" the one word she whispers as if it's poison. As if he's going to jump out of the closet and go boo! Who is this guy?

"Mikael is...?"

"My father."

"And why are you running from him if you're his daughter?" I ask baffled at what this man could have done that made his children so scared of him they have to flee every time he comes close.

"He's trying to kill us."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I gathered that from back when you first compelled me. Now why is he trying to kill you?"

She huffs. "I'll tell you later. Right now I want to talk about us not him"

I hear a "_Who the hell are you?" _come from Caroline's room.

"I'm guessing Nik is here?"

"Yes, now let's talk about us! God you are awfully distracted! Are you not interested in me anymore?"

I sigh and close my eyes. Shit I am acting like a shit. "Of course I care about you Bekah. I'm sorry, a nightmare I had before crept the shit out of me"

"I know I heard you." She murmurs and cuddles into the crook of my neck.

"You did?" was she here?

"I was just outside your window with Nik; trying to find a way in. We jumped in just as you and Caroline fell asleep holding each other."

She saw that? Shit I hope she didn't take it the wrong way! "You know it meant nothing right? She's just a friend – my best friend! She was comforting me, but we don't feel that way-"

She cuts me off with a gentle smile and kisses me softly on the forehead. "I know – I told Nik the same thing when he got all jealous."

"Crap was he pissed?" I sure as hell don't want to piss of an original.

"He was. But I think he's cooling down now." She giggles.

I laugh as well – there is no doubting what Nik and Caroline are up to right now; they were at it like bunnies back in the 20's!

It suddenly hits me that we are in bed together and it's the first time in god knows how long – Plus I haven't even kissed her yet!

I'm losing my touch.

She smiles wickedly as if reading my thoughts and slowly leans into kiss me on my lips chastely. I frown.

"Want more you're going to have to earn it. Now, tell me about what life is like here,"

_**Present time**_

_**Klaus POV**_

"So sweet heart, how do you like it?"

She hasn't said a word in the past ten minutes and I'm starting to get a little worried that she doesn't like it.

I glance at her beautiful face and she stands there; her jaw dropped eyes wide open and her posture frozen. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

We stand in the centre of the master bedroom (aka. My bedroom) I have planned it accordingly; white rose petals scattered across the bed, lavender scented candles dotted here and about and chocolates in a heart shaped gift box at the centre of the room, with the lights down low.

"You did this for me?" She whispers pointing at the room in amazement.

I smirk. "Well unless you're a blond bombshell whose name is Caroline love then I think I did this for you."

"So" she walks into the centre if the room with a mischievous smirk on her face. "What do you thinks going to happen tonight?" she turns to face me, raising her eyebrows at me.

I grin and start to step forward slowly; one by one until I get to only a step away. "What are you insinuating to me Miss Forbes?"

She goes to take a breath to answer but the door jingles and we're pulled away from the moment.

I huff and shout to Rebekah. "Who the bloody hell is that?"

"How am I supposed to know Nik? I'm a vampire not a mind reader!"

I sigh and place my hands on Caroline shoulders. "Wait right here and don't go anywhere"

She nods and I flash down the stairs to the door. I swing it open and greet my guest with a snarl and growl.

"Well is that anyway to greet a guest?" Tut, tut. "That's not polite at all"

My snarl only grows bigger. "Who the fuck are you?"

He grins largely as he leans casually against the door frame. "Damon Salvatore. No need to ask who you are, do I? Pleasure to meet you Mr. scary Hybrid!"

"Damon!?" A cry of alarm and happiness blows from behind me but I don't turn to look who it is. Stefan and Damon Salvatore – brothers.

"Brother" Damon remarks but you could see the glitter of peace and joy in his eyes.

They don't hug but then I don't expect them too. I continue to glare at the elder Salvatore.

"Why are you here?" I growl.

"I'm here to warn you." He says – sounding utterly bored, wearing that annoying, cocky grin on his face.

"About what may I ask? What could you possibly think I – the original Hybrid – don't know already?"

His lips turn up on one side – he knows he has something I don't. "Mikael's back in town and he's asked me to join him in defeating you"


	18. Chapter 18 Damon

_**First of all thank you to my lovely readers who actually have the decency to comment nicely- I really appreciate it and hope you like this update.**_

_**Secondly I just want to point out of you don't like this story then don't read it! I will write this the way I want and it's my idea and I wouldn't even dream of writing something horrible on anyone else's fic because It's there idea and like me – they have worked hard on it. So please if you don't like my story or writing, don't read it and stop abusing my fic. While I do appreciate your opinion – don't do it so rudely! **_

_**Plus may I just say even though I like Damon – raping in anyway shape or form is disgusting and vile! **_

_**Now on with the next chapter! Hope you like it!**_

_**Klaus POV**_

"And why would I trust you Salvatore?" I plastered a false smile on my thin lips.

Stefan may be a good friend of mine but I don't give a flying fuck whether this elder one lives or dies. One brother is good enough! Plus I have the ripper!

Damon smirks again and I get the feeling to bash his face in just to see the smile disappear. Why do I hate him so much on first sight? I don't really know. Is it because he tries hard to be alpha – I mean it's fucking radiating off of him in waves with his cockiness. Or perhaps it's what I remember Caroline telling me- Damon flirting with her every time he sees her. Now I'm defiantly not thinking he is any threat to me, however I can't help but feel anger towards him that he would actually try to sleep with my Caroline! Even though she I didn't know her then she was still mine in some strange way and she will always be mine! If I see even a hint of flirtation coming from his way I will fucking rip is heart out.

"There's the thing I have no reason for you to trust me, beside my brother being you bestie!"

"_What's going on?" _the angelic voice of my Caroline floats down the stairs along with her – I guess she got sick and tired of waiting for me. Plus I'm sure she has heard my growl and swearing fit.

She steps nearer to me and clasps her hand around my arm. I turn to face her and wrap my arm around her waist. "Nothing sweetheart... Just an irritating twit at the door."

"I heard shouting" She insists, frowning as she huffs out.

I smile at her gently – I am beyond pleased she is ignoring the maggot at the door who is leering at her in obvious lust. I pull her closer into my arms and lick my lips.

"Everything's fine now, my lovely. Perhaps you should go wait for me up stairs" I stroke my hands up and down her spine and I feel her shiver. My smirk grows wider and I lean into kiss her forcefully on the lips. She moans loudly and runs her soft fingers through my hair – raising a moan out of me. I crush her close and forget about the idiot at the door or the ripper looking at us uncomfortably. I runs my hands down her spine to her sharply behind and squeeze hard. Out tongues massage together and out teeth clash momentarily. It takes all my strength to pull away instead of dragging her up to my bedroom and ravishing her like a mad man.

I give her one more kiss then pull away panting; closing my eyes as I lean forward to rest my head against hers. I open my eyes for a moment and glance at the twit at the door – he stands there open mouthed, a flicker of annoyance across his face and a snarl settles on his lips as he sees me looking. _Yeah dickhead she's mine! _

Caroline finally catches her breath and glances up at the door. She notices who she is and I am again overjoyed at her expression; frustration and confusion. "Damon? What are you doing here?" She steps forward, towards him but my arms hold her back and she doesn't fight against them.

"I could ask you the same question Blondie?" he tries to sound mildly interested but I hear the spark of annoyance in his voice and smirk at him.

"I am dating Nik, now I asked you first!" she insists that he is not getting out of it and he sighs at her temper and quickly reveals all that has been revealed so far.

I frown as I ask. "And why would someone like Mikael want you on his side against me?" this fucker isn't going to fool me, so he better give up the shit before I kill him for lying to me.

Damon Salvatore glances around the woods surrounding us and quickly steps forward an inch before he's held back by the invisible wall. "Can I come in? I don't think this is the type of thing you want the wall to hear, do you?"

"But if we let you in and your working foe Mikael, who's to say you won't attack us in our own home?" Caroline pipes up and takes a protective step forward. That's my girl!

Damon sighs and rolls his eyes in frustration; obviously used to Caroline being so stubborn. "You're just going to have to trust me, Blondie"

"Ha! Trusting Damon Salvatore never ended well for anyone!"

"Maybe we should trust him" Stefan finally pipes up to defend his brother; who instantly perks up. "He is my brother and I hope he would never betray me enough to try and kill me"

"Exactly! So why don't you just invite me in. I'm not so cruel as to try and kill my baby brother – however annoying he is" he smirks playfully and leans once again against the door frame. Obnoxious, bastard.

"Well..." Stefan turns to look at me; I however don't remove my eyes from the dark haired Salvatore. I still don't give a flying fuck; I don't trust this guy, whatsoever.

"Nik? Perhaps Stefan is right. Besides, it doesn't matter if he's lying – you're stronger than him. You could kill him in less than a heartbeat."

I glance down at Caroline and she gazes up at me pleadingly_. Fuck! But only for you Caroline! _God this woman is maddening!

I sigh and square my shoulders. "Fine. But if I find that you have lied to me, I won't just kill you quickly – I'll do it slowly, I will fucking torture you. Get it?"

He doesn't answer, only raises his eyebrows. But I see him gulp; I see the hint of fear leaking from his eyes. Oh yes Mr I'm so smug, Mr big bad hybrid bites.

I smirk dangerously and squint my eyes in preparation. "Please... come in Damon Salvatore. Welcome to our home."

Damon breaths in deeply and takes a step into the entrance hall cautiously. When he is standing in the room fully, without being attacked by the two originals glaring at him in warning; he's not going anywhere now without giving up the secrets.

Before we know it Damon rushes over to Stefan; locking him in a tight, brotherly hug. If I had a heart I would almost be jealous of the relationship between brothers – but luckily I don't so we can skip past that. When they release each other, Damon heads straight to Caroline; picking up her hand and raising it to his lips softly. Fucker!

"Blondie... I pleasure to see you again" he purrs against her skin.

Caroline only smiles tightly and pulls her hand away. "Damon. Always a pleasure." She then proceeds to latch onto my arm and lean her head against my shoulder. _Ha fucker! She's mine! _Damon's eyes falter before he quickly disguises it with hunger and lust.

"So, shall we?" I tighten my hold on Caroline and lead her and everybody else into the drawing room. Luckily I have redecorated the whole place and only the best have been bought for mine and Caroline's brand new home. Surprise, surprise, Rebekah won't be living here for very much longer. We have both decided that with the amount of time separated from our loved ones we need to be alone with them and So Rebekah has bought another house for herself and Stefan. Out of my bank account of course, but more on that later.

Caroline and I sit at the head of the antique Victorian dining table, while Rebekah and Stefan sit to our right, facing a smug and calm elder Salvatore. After a while of utter silence, Caroline jumps up out of her seat. "How about I make us all some coffee? Nik?"

"Please Love, make mine an Irish." I smile brightly without removing my eyes from Damon.

"Stefan? Rebekah? Damon?"

"Please Caroline, strong and no alcohol for me thank you." Rebekah says smoothly, clenching her hand around Stefan's.

"No thanks Care-bear"

I hear Caroline growl quietly at the nickname as she turns to look at Damon. He gazes back at her in a misty gaze and it's my turn to growl now; but that doesn't distract Damon. "None for me thanks Blondie."

Caroline only rolls her eyes and walks swiftly out of the room, swaying her curvaceous hips along the way; teasing me. However I'm not the only one being teased by this and I don't like it – even though I know she loves me and hates him – I still feel extremely jealous with the fact that I am not the only one enjoying her body; I mean she is mine!

When I hear Caroline in the Kitchen she took four minutes to find, I square up in my chair and glare at Damon. "Let me get one thing straight. She – is mine. If you dare touch, or think about her in a way that you know would piss me off I will not hesitate to fucking rip your balls off, got it mate? She loves me, not you and I know for a fact she won't go anywhere near you."

"Hey, if she loves you so much then why are you warning me?"

"Because I know just how much you take a liking to her – oh yes she told me. And even though I trust her, I defiantly don't trust you and your wandering hands. I don't know your character, so who's to say that of you don't get what you want you won't force yourself on her?"

At that moment Caroline decides to walk back in carrying a tray of coffee. "Here we are" she sing-songs. "One Irish and two regular coffees."

She puts the tray in the centre of the table and passes Rebekah and me our coffee. I glance at Caroline as she walks around me to her chair and she smiles at me shyly; I guess she heard the conversation and I think she's pleased. I smirk back innocently and she rolls her eyes playfully as she leans in to whisper in my ear. "Be nice" before trying to pull away; however I cup the back of her head and pull her down to my lips; kissing her deeply and massaging my tongue with hers, before biting down on her lower lip teasingly. "Mine" I growl.

She giggles and sits down next to me, holding my hand.

"So Damon... how does my father plan to get rid of me this time?"

He acts as if he has seen nothing. "He had acquired a white oak stake."

I freeze up and clench my hand tighter around Caroline's. Fuck! This is not good.

Rebekah mimics my actions. "How?"

Damon shrugs like he isn't fucking effected or even bothered. "Don't know and I don't think it matters. But I do know he has more than one – supposedly one for each of you – including the three staked; Elijah, Finn and Kol."

"And when does he plan to attack?" Caroline whispers beside me; obviously worried and sacred beyond belief.

Crap how am I going to take care of her while I'm battling Mikael? I love and want to protect her, but if staying with her puts her more in danger... Will it be better to leave her? Shit! I only just got her fuck king back! If I leave her again she will never trust me!

"Next week and he's bringing an army."

I glance up at him and look him dead in the eye. "You don't seem to be very afraid of my farther, Damon."

"Why should I, he's got nothing on me."

"Besides the fact that he would kill you for revealing his plans; if he kills us – he kills you also and could erase the vampire population from the planet."

I see his face go pale and his eyes grow wide. I grin. "Ah, so you didn't know that mate"

I chuckle and stand up from my seat, bringing Caroline with me. "We need to talk" and with that I leave the room and not giving a fuck.

I take her up to the bedroom again and lock the door behind us. I sigh and lean against the door while she sits on the edge of the bed watching me. I was hoping to have had her by now but that will just have to wait.

"Caroline love..." I start.

I need her safe; I need her away from here. I can't have her in danger, I can't see her being harmed because of me – because I failed her. I love her and I'm going to hate myself for this.

"No!" she screams, reading my thoughts. She stands from the bed and marches over to me. "I won't let this happen again! I won't let you!"

"Caroline please, I need you safe." I beg her to understand. What would I do without her?" I can't leave you"

"I will be safer with you!"

"No! He would use you against me! You are my weakness Caroline!"

"I know you won't let him hurt me Nik! With you I feel like nothing can hurt me!"

"But it can Caroline! Everything is a danger to you know! All my enemies are yours! And they would not hesitate to torture you to get to me! Now please understand you have to-"

"No! I won't go!"

"There's no other way!" I latch on to her arms and shake her gently, Please see fucking sense!

"You can train me!"

Her words halt me in my tracks and I stare at her in the eye for a moment. "What?"

"You could train me. Make me stronger, invisible – like you. I could do it! I will do anything to stay with you, Nik Please!"

I stare at her long and hard. Should I, shouldn't I? It would solve allot of problems and she could stay with me. I won't let anything happen to her – I would hate myself for eternity if anything does!

"Fine" I breathe. "We will start later. But for now, I need you"

And I pull her to me and carry her to the oversized bed. I need to forget my worries for now and she is the best way.


	19. Chapter 19 training begins

_**Hello sorry this has taken so long, but I've come to see family so I haven't really had time but I plan to update more often now with the summer holidays! **_

_**Thanks for reading and let the training begin!**_

_**Klaus POV**_

"If you're going to be able to protect yourself, you're going to need to build up your strength. So I want you to take these boulders of stone and break them."

I see her horror and absolute shock as she contemplates my words. "What the fuck?! These are the same goddamn height as me! Not to mention thicker than your stupid head!"

I sigh and drop the boulder on the floor again. "Come now sweetheart, you where the one who wanted to train. So we are training, believe it or not this is the easy part. I'm going to ask you to break it with your head soon."

He jaw drops to the floor once again and she looks at me like I've been sent to the loony hospital with two heads. "Are you crazy?!"

"Why yes I am love, I'm surprised you haven't learnt that by now. So it's up to you; are you going to train or shall I compel you to leave?"

She doesn't reply; only glares at me before nodding with a huff. "That's my girl!" I smile.

I kiss her forehead quickly before picking up the bolder again. "Right as hard as you can love!" I shout.

She looks wearily at the bolder before taking a few steps back. She then proceeds to charge at the rock and smash her foot through the damn thing. The good news is it breaks entirely. The bad news is I think she's broke her leg doing it.

"AHHHHHH! Mother Fucker! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Ahhhhhh!" She screams in pain as she collapses to the floor.

I'm by her side in a flash, holding her body close to mine as she rides out the pain while her leg heals itself. "Shhhhhhhhhhh... It's alright" I sooth her. "It's alright, I'm here. Just breath my love, breathe." I try and distract her as I reach over to her damaged leg and quickly click the bone back into place – to heal faster. She screams again, but she soon relaxes as the pain wears away. I continue my soothing and rub circles on her back to calm her.

"Let me see" I scoot over to her leg and check it over once before deciding it was healed and fine to walk on now. I gather the whole leg in both my arms and beginning to massage it slowly, helping the stiffness and the kinks relax; making her sigh. When she moans however, it creates a whole new king of stiffness and not in her god damn leg.

She continues to moan and sigh, making my own breathing accelerate.

"Jesus that feels good!" she groans. "Thanks" She says and tries to pull her leg out if my grip, I however have different plans as I grip her even harder and kiss her skin gently.

Her eyes widen before I shy smile comes to her lips. I smirk back and continue to kiss up her leg and onto her creamy thighs which have thankfully been on display to me due to her very short, shorts. Her breathing accelerates as mine does, until we are panting with anticipation.

"Does your leg still hurt sweetheart?" I ask as I glance up at her flushed face, with an amused smirk.

She giggles like a shy schoolgirl and bites her lip and nods.

I reach down again and trail her smooth skin with my lips lightly. "What can I do, love? To take the pain away?"

She giggles again and my heart melts a little. I love to hear her laugh. "Kiss me better" she insists.

I stiffen even more and growl lowly. "Were sweetheart? You have to tell me"

"Everywhere" she gasps.

"Hhhmmmmm..." I growl and lean over her and prop myself on my knees, my face but an inch away from hers as I gaze into her eyes intensely. I bend forward and brush my lips against hers ever so lightly and she stretches her neck towards my head as I pull away.

"Here?" I whisper and trace my fingertips down her curvaceous body delicately until I reach her thigh once more.

She nods her head breathlessly and I crawl down her body and kiss her creamy white thigh once more. I then begin to trail my hand upwards to her pelvis and trail my finger tips there. "Here?"

"Yes" she gasps. I chuckle and repeat my process only now with different parts of her delectable body; her ribcage; the side of her plump breast; her collar bone and trail kisses along her slender neck to her ear where I nibble on it with a growl. She giggles. "You know... We're never going to get anything done when you're doing this." she tells me and I instantly perk my head up, tilting it at her.

"So I should stop?" I ask in fake innocence.

Her eyes widen and she gasps. "NO!" then blushes as she realises what's she done.

I chuckle at her making her blush further and I carry on nibbling at her ear. I begin to trail my hand upwards to her ample bosom, when...

"Am I interrupting something?" the absolutely irritating, obnoxious, irksome and infuriating eldest Salvatore.

I growl and fling myself off of Caroline and over to the weak vampire and wrap my hand around his throat; lifting him up and dangling him.

"GET. OUT!" I scream in his face and I instantly see his face drop in fear and it puts a smirk on my face. _That's right you bastard. I'm the alpha! _I chuckle in evil delight as I prepare to fling the Salvatore through the wall when Caroline comes up behind me.

"Don't Nik!" She looks frightened as she eyes the still dangling vampire.

"Come now Caroline it won't kill him. Besides... he deserves it for interrupting us." Why the hell is she defending him? What? Does she trust him now? More than me?

"It won't kill him but what if he gets pissed and goes back to Mikael? We can't afford to damage him right now!" she tells me and I feel a smidge of guilt now that I know she is still on my side, trying to protect me and I doubted her. Jesus, I need to calm my paranoia!

I consider her words and find them to be truthful. We still have no reason to trust the Salvatore, other than Stefan being his brother and quite frankly I don't think this is a very valid reason to trust someone. For instance Esther may be my mother, but hat in no way means I can trust her. I do need to keep a watchful eye on Damon and I get the sense that throwing him through the wall won't be the way to keep him in my sights. I sigh and set him down on the floor.

"Wow! It seems Barbie has the original Hybrid whipped" the Salvatore actually dares to comment and without a second of hesitation I snap his neck like a twig.

I turn to Caroline when I'm done and catch her glaring at me, shaking her head.

"He deserved it Love." I groan. I hate it when she does this, doesn't she understand that I am the alpha male and never does the alpha male be called whipped by a vampire; Especially Damon Salvatore.

"I know he deserved it, but what the hell, are you going to do if he goes back to Mikael?" she points to the unconscious Salvatore who isn't even showing the first signs of twitching yet.

"Don't worry about that." I drawl and wrap her in my arms. "I'll be keeping a very close eye on him from now on, Love. He won't be leaving the house unless-"

Caroline holds a finger to my lips and glances down at Damon. I nod my head and whistle. Instantly, two of my servants (Or helpers as Caroline calls them) entre the room. I nod back the vampire still on the ground. "Take him away to the dungeon, but don't chain him up. When he wakes let him feed off you and walk out. That's all" I compel them with ease and they go on and do their duty.

When they're gone and the door is once more closed; I turn back to my Caroline, ready to ravish her, here in my empty spare room. I wrap in her in my arms quickly and force her towards me; rocking my still stiff erection into her stomach. Shall we carry on where we left off?" I whisper huskily in her ear as I once again nibble on it.

"As much as I'd like to" she breaths back and gasps as I switch my nibbling to her neck. "I can hear your sister approaching."

I pull back for a second and hear that yet again she is correct. I sigh in exasperation but keep her wrapped in my arms; ignoring her tries to release herself.

"Nik!" Rebekah screeches as she approaches. _What now, for god's sake? _"I need to talk to you!?"

I sigh when the door bursts off its hinges and across the room. "Do you mind? I just finished renovating!"

"No I don't and why the hell did you just snap Damon's neck?" she seethes as she grows closer to me.

"He made an inexcusable comment towards me and I didn't like it. Come now Rebekah; are you really mad I broke some guy's neck?" I ask as I walk out of the room, hand in hand with Caroline, as she trials behind me.

Rebekah follows. "It's not just some guy, it's Stefan's brother and he is pissed at you right now; which makes me pissed at you"

I stop dead and turn to her. "That makes no sense sister. Are you and Stefan so close now you actually have an emotion connection with each other so that you feel the same thing at the same time? Well, I didn't even think it possible."

"Shut up Nik!" Rebekah screeches again. "Just fix it with Stefan before I kill you!"

As she flashes away I murmur sarcastically under my breath. "Whatever you say sister"

I turn back o see Caroline standing there; hands on hips and eyebrow cocked with a smirk on her face.

"What?"

She carries on smirking but shakes her head. "Nothing. Let's go get a bite."


End file.
